Denganmu Aku Bahagia
by Hikasya
Summary: Naruto terdampar di sebuah dimensi lain setelah diseret oleh lubang hitam yang asalnya entah dari mana. Karena mengalami suatu hal, membuat semua ingatan Naruto juga hilang. Dia tidak mengingat bahwa dia adalah ninja. Hingga mempertemukannya dengan Miku. Miku adalah seorang penyanyi idola. Apakah Naruto bisa mengingat kembali siapa dirinya dan menemukan jalan pulang ke dunianya?
1. Terdampar di dimensi lain

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid by Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation, dll.**

 **Denganmu Aku Bahagia**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Miku**

 **Genre : romance/fantasy/action/mystery**

 **Note : Cerita yang akan dibuat hanya beberapa chapter saja. Cerita selingan di tengah dilanda WB.**

 **Selasa, 26 Mei 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DENGANMU AKU BAHAGIA**

 **CHAPTER 1: TERDAMPAR DI DIMENSI LAIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Langit biru yang cerah. Tampak beberapa burung terbang di antara awan-awan berarak. Matahari bersinar dan membakar kulit orang-orang yang berada di bumi. Tidak ada angin yang berhembus sehingga udara semakin terasa panas saja.

Di tepi hutan di dekat sebuah desa bernama Konoha, seorang anak laki-laki berpakaian orange dan hitam sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang lain.

SYAAT!

Anak laki-laki itu berambut pirang jabrik. Bermata biru seindah langit. Berkulit kecoklatan. Memakai pelindung kepala dengan simbol Konoha yang melilit di dahinya. Dia berpakaian jumpsuit orange bercampur hitam dengan lambang pusaran merah di belakangnya. Bawahannya adalah celana panjang berwarna orange. Kedua kakinya memakai sepatu sendal ninja berwarna hitam.

Namanya Uzumaki Naruto. Umurnya 16 tahun. Seorang ninja tahap genin.

Naruto berwajah sangat kusut saat melompati pohon demi pohon. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Haaaa, hari ini sangat membosankan," sahutnya sambil menghelakan napasnya."Beberapa minggu ini, aku tidak mendapatkan misi apapun dari Nenek Tsunade. Padahal aku ingin sekali menjalani misi. Apalagi semua teman juga sedang menjalani misi bersama kelompok masing-masing. Sakura juga sedang menjalani misi bersama Sai dan guru Kakashi. Haaah, sepertinya aku sendiri yang tidak mendapatkan misi. Dasar, Nenek Tsunade itu!"

Naruto terus menggerutu kesal sambil terbang dari pohon ke pohon yang lain. Entah kemana arah tujuan perjalanannya itu.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak. Ia tersentak.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

HUP!

Naruto mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Ia berlutut sambil mengamati sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari bawah sana.

"Apa itu?"

GOOOONG!

Di bawah sana, mendadak muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang berputar-putar cepat secara spiral dan menarik segala apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya.

WHUUUSH!

Tekanan lubang hitam itu membuat tempat sekitar Naruto mendadak terjadi badai angin yang sangat kencang tatkala lubang hitam itu semakin bertambah besar.

Naruto panik. Rambut pirangnya pun berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin.

"Anginnya kencang sekali!" ucap Naruto berusaha melindungi dirinya dari terjangan angin yang disebabkan oleh lubang hitam itu."Apa yang telah terjadi di sini?"

Naruto segera membentuk segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jurus Kage Bunshin No Jutsu-nya.

Tapi, terlambat. Angin pun makin bertambah dahsyat dan menarik Naruto ke dalam lubang hitam itu. Naruto tidak sempat melindungi dirinya.

"WUAAAAAH!" Naruto berteriak kencang sekali hingga mengguncang bumi dan alam semesta sana.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Dari manakah asal lubang hitam itu berasal? Ini menjadi misteri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sebuah apartemen yang elit dan besar, tepatnya di apartemen no. 10. Terdapat seorang gadis berambut panjang hijau tosca sedang terlelap di balik selimut hijau lumutnya. Hingga suara jam weker membangunkan dirinya pada jam 5 pagi.

KRING! KRING! KRING!

Karena suara jam weker itu, membuat gadis berambut hijau tosca itu membuka matanya secara cepat.

"Ah, ternyata sudah pagi," sahutnya seraya meregangkan badannya saat mengambil posisi duduk meluruskan kaki di atas ranjangnya yang berukuran besar.

Saat ia turun dari tempat tidur, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung sesuatu.

"WAAAA!" teriak gadis itu kaget sekali.

GUBRAK!

Alhasil, membuatnya terjatuh tersungkur ke lantai dalam posisi menelungkup.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" gadis itu memegang wajahnya yang kemerahan."Apa sih yang membuatku tersandung tadi?"

Karena kamarnya dalam keadaan gelap karena lampu dimatikan. Sehingga sang gadis tidak dapat melihat sesuatu yang membuat kakinya tersandung. Lantas gadis itu bangkit secara perlahan-lahan dan berjalan tertatih-tatih. Lalu ia menghidupkan lampu sehingga ruangan itu menjadi terang.

JREEENG!

Tampaklah seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang terbaring dalam keadaan miring ke kanan. Gadis itu terpaku di tempat saat melihatnya.

SIIING!

Hening. Tempat itu menjadi hening selama dua menit.

Bersamaan itu, anak laki-laki berambut pirang pun sadar. Ia membuka matanya secara perlahan-lahan.

"Ng, di-di mana aku?" laki-laki itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Hingga pandangannya pun tertancap pada gadis yang masih terpaku berdiri menatapnya di dekat dinding.

"Si-siapa dia?" kata laki-laki itu langsung bangkit berdiri seraya memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

Gadis itu syok melihatnya. Laki-laki itu menjadi bengong di tempat.

"KYAAAAA! ADA PENYUSUUUP!

PLAAAK!

Saat itu juga, terjadi gempa bumi yang dahsyat melanda tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **LIMA MENIT KEMUDIAN ...**

Terlihat anak laki-laki itu mendapatkan hadiah bekas telapak tangan yang membiru di pipinya. Ia mengeluh kesakitan. Ia terduduk begitu saja di lantai.

"Aduh, sakitnya!" keluh laki-laki berambut pirang itu sambil memegang pipinya yang sakit. Ia berwajah sewot saat sang gadis datang membawakan sebuah kotak obat untuknya. Gadis itu baru saja mengambil kotak obat yang berada di dapur.

Sang gadis pun duduk bersimpuh di dekatnya. Laki-laki itu masih memasang wajah sewot untuk gadis itu.

"Ma-maaf, jika aku menamparmu dengan keras hingga memar begini," sahut gadis itu tersenyum kikuk."Habisnya kamu tiba-tiba muncul di dalam kamarku. Aku jadi kaget, kan?"

Laki-laki itu tetap menatap sewot sang gadis.

"Dasar, kamu itu memang menyebalkan. Tamparanmu begitu kuat, tahu. Pipiku jadi sakit begini," jawab laki-laki itu.

"Karena itu, aku minta maaf. Biar aku mengobatimu ya?"

Gadis itu segera mengobati pipi laki-laki itu. Dengan cara mengusap pipi laki-laki itu dengan kain yang lembut.

"Huh, sa-sakit. Bisa pelan tidak?" laki-laki itu menggerutu karena gadis itu mengusap lukanya dengan agak cepat.

"Hehehe, maaf," sang gadis hanya tersenyum kecil.

Lalu gadis itu menutupi luka memar itu dengan kassa yang telah diberi sedikit obat merah. Kemudian bagian atas kassa yang ditempelkan pada pipi yang terluka itu diberi perekat agar tidak mudah lepas.

Selesailah pengobatannya. Gadis itu merasa puas karena pipi laki-laki itu sudah diobati.

Gadis itu memperhatikan pelindung kepala yang melingkari di dahi si laki-laki berambut pirang. Pelindung kepala itu mempunyai tanda yang aneh.

'Hm, tanda yang aneh. Memangnya orang ini datangnya dari mana sih?' batin sang gadis. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Tapi, yang tidak masuk akal mengapa bisa ada orang yang muncul di kamarnya. Ini menjadi pertanyaan besar.

Segera saja gadis itu menanyakannya kepada laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

"Asalmu dari mana? Terus kenapa kamu bisa ada di kamarku? Padahal semua pintu dan jendela sudah kututup semua. Mana mungkin kamu bisa masuk."

Laki-laki terdiam sejenak. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat. Ia menatap sang gadis dengan serius.

"A-aku tidak mengingat apapun ...," laki-laki itu berwajah datar. Sang gadis terperanjat.

"Kamu tidak mengingat apapun?"

"Sepertinya begitu," laki-laki itu mengangguk cepat."Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa ada di kamarmu begitu saja. Lalu asalku dan namaku. Hm ..."

Laki-laki itu berpikir keras. Tapi, sepertinya ia memang tidak bisa mengingat siapa dirinya.

"Sepertinya aku kehilangan semua ingatanku," laki-laki itu membulatkan kedua matanya."Apa yang terjadi denganku?"

Laki-laki itu menjadi membeku di tempat. Gadis itu terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Jika aku tidak mengingat siapa aku sebenarnya. Jadi, aku ini siapa? Asalku dari mana? Aku bingung. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kamu bisa menjelaskan apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang?" si laki-laki memegang kedua bahu gadis itu. Membuat gadis itu kaget dibuatnya.

"Eh?"

Laki-laki itu menatap sang gadis dalam jarak dekat. Wajah sang gadis pun memerah rona. Jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan.

DEG!

Rasa apakah ini? Mendadak sang gadis merasakan perasaan yang aneh pada dirinya.

"A-aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Kamu tergeletak begitu saja di lantai saat aku baru bangun tidur tadi. Memangnya benar kamu tidak bisa mengingat apapun?"

Laki-laki itu menatap serius mata si gadis. Lalu ia menghelakan napasnya.

"Sepertinya aku memang kehilangan ingatanku," laki-laki itu menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu sang gadis."Apa yang kulakukan sekarang?"

Laki-laki itu duduk bersila. Ia menunduk lemas begitu. Tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan iba.

"Jangan cemas. Bagaimana kalau kamu tinggal di sini dulu?"

Laki-laki itu menoleh ke arah sang gadis. Sang gadis menatapnya dengan serius.

"Hah? Aku boleh tinggal di sini?"

"Iya, karena kamu mengalami amnesia. Kamu tidak tahu juga darimana asalmu, kan? Jadi, kamu tinggal di sini saja dulu. Lagi pula aku juga tinggal sendirian di sini."

Laki-laki itu terpana melihatnya. Lalu sang gadis mengulurkan tangannya.

"Kenalkan namaku Hatsune Miku. Kamu bisa panggil aku Miku saja."

Laki-laki itu bengong sebentar sambil memandangi tangan Miku itu. Miku pun tersentak.

"Oh iya, kamu juga tidak tahu tentang namamu ya?" Miku berpikir sejenak."Bagaimana kalau aku memanggilmu Menma?"

"Menma?"

"Iya, namanya diambil dari lambang spiral yang berada di lengan kanan bajumu ini."

Miku menunjukkan arti nama "Menma" kepada laki-laki itu. Arti nama yang diambil dari lambang spiral yang berada di lengan kanan baju laki-laki itu. Laki-laki itu mengangguk mengerti.

"Baiklah, mulai sekarang namaku adalah Menma."

Laki-laki itu dipanggil Menma sekarang. Ia pun menyambut tangan Miku yang terulur dari tadi di depan matanya.

"Iya, Menma. Namanya bagus juga, kan?"

Menma mengangguk sambil menyengir lebar. Sedangkan Miku tersenyum manis.

Tangan mereka berdua yang saling menjabat itu akan mengantarkan mereka kepada suatu perasaan yang tidak terduga. Akan ada sesuatu misteri yang akan menjawab hal itu.

Menma atau Naruto yang sedang mengalami hilang ingatan karena terbawa oleh putaran lubang hitam yang begitu kuat dan karena mengalami suatu hal sehingga ingatannya hilang secara mendadak. Lalu membuatnya terlempar ke sebuah dimensi lain. Sebuah dimensi di mana Miku tinggal. Tepatnya di kota moderen yang bernama Vocaloid.

Entah apa yang terjadi. Ada seseorang yang mengirim Naruto ke dimensi lain. Entah apa maksudnya. Apakah seseorang itu ingin melenyapkan Naruto dari dunianya sendiri? Ini menjadi sebuah misteri besar.

Apakah yang terjadi selanjutnya?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, saya menghadirkan cerita terbaru tentang Naruto x Miku.**

 **Cerita ini didapat dengan tiba-tiba setelah mendengarkan sebuah lagu. Cerita ini bakal saya buat hanya beberapa chapter saja.**

 **Ok, chapter pertama hanya segini dulu sebagai tahap permulaan.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Jadi, apa pendapatmu tentang cerita ini? Please your review!**


	2. Kabur

**Disclaimer**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid & Utauloid : Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media dll.**

 **Denganmu Aku Bahagia by Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Miku**

 **Terinspirasi dari lagu yang berjudul "Denganmu Aku Bahagia" by Maggna**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Membalas review bagi yang tidak punya akun:**

 **Ryoko : iya, saya nggak akan pusing jika membuat banyak cerita. Malahan enak aja jika membuat banyak cerita itu. Begitulah. Terima kasih udah mau membaca cerita ini.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Selasa, 2 Juni 2015**

 **HAPPY READING!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 2: Kabur**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ternyata pakaian kakakku sangat cocok buatmu, Menma," sahut Miku tersenyum lebar saat memperhatikan penampilan Naruto dari atas ke bawah.

Terlihat Naruto mengenakan baju kaos berwarna hijau lengan panjang dan celana jeans panjang warna hitam. Pakaian yang dikenakan oleh Naruto tersebut adalah pakaian milik kakak laki-laki Miku yang bernama Mikuo. Miku yang memberikan pakaian itu kepada Naruto sejak beberapa menit yang lalu.

Naruto hanya tersenyum simpul untuk menanggapi perkataan Miku. Dia menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos.

"Hm, benarkah? Pakaian ini terlihat cocok buatku?" tanya Naruto. Ia berdiri kikuk di dekat meja makan yang terletak di ruang makan.

"Iya," jawab Miku cepat. Ia baru saja meletakkan semangkuk nasi yang masih hangat di atas meja. Asap pun mengepul dari nasi tersebut.

Sejenak Naruto memperhatikan meja makan itu. Telah tersaji beberapa makanan yang enak dan menggoda selera. Naruto langsung merasakan perutnya mulai ingin segera mencicipi makanan itu.

"Semua makanan ini, kamu yang masak?" tanya Naruto menatap lurus Miku yang berdiri berhadapan dengannya.

"Iya, aku yang membuat semua makanan ini sendirian!" ucap Miku bersemangat dengan tawa yang mengembang.

Naruto terpana. Seketika ia tersenyum simpul.

"Kamu hebat juga, Miku."

"Hehehe ... Tidak juga. Ayo, kita segera makan saja!"

"Baiklah."

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Lalu ia duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Miku. Miku juga sudah duduk di kursinya. Mereka berdua memulai acara makan pagi yang terasa segar ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

TIK! TIK! TIK!

Jam dinding berbunyi halus setelah lima menit berlalu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 tepat. Suasana hening. Tiada satupun yang berbicara lagi. Mereka berdua terdiam. Diam seribu bahasa begitu.

Mereka berdua makan dengan tenang. Tampak Naruto sedang makan dengan penghayatan yang serius. Sedangkan Miku sendiri. Ia penasaran bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah mencoba hasil masakannya itu. Dari tadi Miku memperhatikan Naruto tanpa berkedip sama sekali. Ia tidak jadi menyentuh makanan yang terhidang di depan matanya itu. Ia malah tidak merasa kelaparan.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah Miku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Eh?" Miku tersentak dan cepat-cepat memalingkan muka ke arah lain."Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

Miku gugup. Muncul semburat merah di kedua pipinya. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya dengan wajah polos. Muncul tanda tanya besar di kepalanya.

'Ada apa dengan Miku ya?' pikir Naruto sambil terus melahap makanannya.

Kemudian Miku melirik ke arah Naruto lagi. Ia masih saja mencuri pandang ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya masih menampilkan semburat merah.

'Kenapa dia hanya diam saja tanpa mengatakan enak atau apalah tentang ungkapan mengenai masakanku ini? Padahal aku ingin tahu apakah masakanku ini memang enak atau tidak. Tapi, kulihat dia sangat suka dengan makanan yang kubuat untuknya. Apakah berarti makananku enak ya? Padahal aku belum mencobanya sama sekali,' batin Miku di dalam hatinya.

Naruto terus makan dengan tenang. Tampaknya dia sangat kelaparan. Mungkin karena pengaruh terhempas dari lubang hitam yang membawanya sampai ke tempat Miku. Sehingga ingatannya juga hilang. Membuatnya ia lupa akan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya bahwa ia adalah seorang ninja.

Naruto benar-benar kehilangan ingatannya. Dia seperti orang polos yang tanpa tahu apapun. Terbukti dia tidak menyadari wajah Miku yang sedikit manyun. Hanya karena Miku ingin mengetahui bagaimana reaksi Naruto setelah mencicipi hasil masakannya.

TRRRT!

Handphone milik Miku bergetar di dalam saku celananya. Segera saja Miku mengeluarkannya dari dalam saku celananya itu.

"Siapa sih yang meneleponku dari tadi?" Miku memeriksa layar handphone itu dengan seksama.

Tertera di layar handphone, sebuah nama yaitu "Kasane Teto" dan ada missed call yang tidak terjawab sebanyak 10 kali.

Miku membulatkan kedua matanya sebentar.

"Teto?"

Naruto menyadari Miku yang sedang melototi layar handphone-nya dengan tajam.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto. Ia menghentikan aktifitas makannya lagi.

Miku berwajah kusut dengan senyuman kikuk.

"Hehehe, tidak ada apa-apa."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Terus benda apa yang kamu pegang itu?"

"Hm, ini?" Miku menunjuk handphone-nya."Ini namanya handphone.

"Handphone? Gunanya untuk apa?"

Miku tercengang. Naruto memasang wajah polos seperti kucing.

"Eh? Kamu tidak tahu ya?"

"Tidak."

Naruto menggeleng-geleng cepat. Miku speechless di tempat.

'Ya ampun, kenapa dia tidak tahu tentang benda canggih seperti handphone ini sih? Memangnya dia berasal dari mana?' batin Miku di dalam hatinya.

Sementara Naruto tetap menatap Miku dengan penuh tanda tanya besar. Sepertinya pengaruh hilang ingatan itu membuat dampak pada psikis Naruto. Dia seperti anak kecil saja. Polos begitu.

"Handphone ini gunanya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang berada jauh dari kita. Apakah kamu mengerti."

Miku menjelaskannya secara singkat. Naruto terdiam sejenak. Lantas ia mengangguk cepat.

"Oh ... Tapi, aku tidak mengerti juga."

Naruto berwajah datar. Miku sweatdrop di tempat.

TRRRRT!

Handphone bergetar lagi. Rupanya sebuah sms yang baru saja terkirim. Miku langsung melihat sms yang baru saja dikirim oleh orang yang bernama Kasane Teto tadi.

Tertera di sana :

 **From : Kasane Teto**

 **Miku-chan, kamu ada di mana? Dari tadi aku menunggumu, tahu. Apa kamu tidak tahu bahwa hari ini ada jadwal konser menyanyi pada jam 7 pagi tadi. Ini sudah lewat satu jam. Aku baru saja dimarahi oleh pihak penyelenggara acara. Dasar, Miku-chan menyebalkan! Kamu melalaikan pekerjaanmu lagi.**

 **Oh iya, Kaito akan datang menjemputmu. Dia sedang ada di jalan sekarang. Kamu harus menunggunya di apartemen. Jangan kemana-mana. Ok!**

Setelah membaca sms dari sang Manager-nya itu, membuat Miku menjadi terpaku di tempat.

"Gawat, Kaito datang ke sini pula lagi. Aduh, bagaimana ini? Terus tentang Menma. Kaito tidak boleh tahu tentang Menma. Aku harus membawa Menma dari sini. Kalau tidak, akan menjadi berita besar. Menma pasti akan dikejar oleh para wartawan," gumam Miku panik di dalam hatinya.

Sehingga membuat Naruto heran lagi melihatnya.

"Kenapa, Miku?"

Miku menatap Naruto dengan serius. Membuat Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Menma, kita harus pergi dari sini sekarang juga!"

"Hah?" Naruto ternganga."Pergi kemana?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya dulu. Ayo!"

Miku langsung menarik tangan Naruto begitu saja. Sehingga Naruto terheran-heran melihatnya.

"Eh? Eh? Miku! Tunggu! Kita akan kemana?" seru Naruto yang terseret oleh langkah Miku yang terburu-buru.

Miku tidak menjawab. Ia langsung ke kamarnya. Ia mengambil sebuah topi yang terletak di atas meja. Kemudian ia memakaikan topi itu di kepala Naruto. Naruto heran dengan tindakan Miku itu.

"Miku, ada apa ini? Apa yang kamu lakukan?"

"Kamu harus diam dulu. Mengerti?"

Miku menatapnya dengan tajam. Membuat wajah Naruto memucat dan terdiam di tempat.

Lantas Miku juga menggulung rambutnya hingga membentuk sebuah konde dan dimasukkan ke dalam topi yang dikenakannya. Miku juga mengenakan kacamata hitam dan setelan raincoat berwarna hijau daun yang bertudung. Juga sepatu boots setengah betis berwarna hitam melengkapi penampilannya.

Setelah semuanya dirasakan sudah matang, Miku mengambil beberapa persiapan dan dimasukkan ke dalam tas selempangnya. Lalu ia menggendong tas selempang itu di bahu kanannya. Kemudian ia mengambil kunci mobil yang terletak di atas tempat tidurnya.

Sementara Naruto kebingungan melihat aksinya itu. Naruto terdiam di tempat tanpa bergerak sama sekali.

Miku menarik tangan Naruto lagi setelah persiapan acara "kaburnya" selesai juga. Mereka segera keluar dari kamar.

"Ayo, kita segera pergi!" Miku segera berlari cepat sambil menyeret Naruto yang semakin kebingungan.

"Miku, sebenarnya ada apa ini?"

"Nanti saja kujelaskan di jalan. Ini sangat darurat. Kita harus kabur dari sini."

"Eh?"

Naruto ternganga. Miku langsung menyeretnya dengan tergesa-gesa untuk keluar dari apartemen itu secepat mungkin.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BRUUUM!

Mobil sedan berwarna hijau melaju kencang di jalan kota. Menyalip kesana-kemari untuk mengejar waktu. Membuat banyak orang kesal dan mengucapkan sumpah serapahnya untuk sang pengemudi mobil sedan berwarna hijau itu. Sang pengemudi yang tidak lain adalah Miku sendiri.

Miku mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Membuat Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya, menjadi ketakutan dibuatnya. Beberapa kali kepala Naruto terhantam langit-langit kabin mobil karena jalan mobil yang terbilang melampaui kecepatan cahaya. Mendadak Miku menjadi pembalap mobil profesional di jalan kota Vocaloid yang terbilang ramai dan bising.

"UWAAAH! MIKU! HATI-HATI!" seru Naruto membelalakkan matanya ketika ada sebuah truk berjalan dari arah berlawanan dengan kecepatan yang tinggi.

Miku menajamkan matanya. Ia membanting stir ke kanan dengan cepat.

CKIIIT!

Mobil bergerak dengan cepat ke kanan. Mobil melewati truk itu dengan mulus. Naruto memasang wajah horror-nya. Jantungnya seakan-akan ingin pecah melihat aksi Miku yang terbilang mengerikan.

Mobil terus melaju kencang meninggalkan kota Vocaloid. Hingga beberapa jam kemudian, mobil yang dikendarai Miku tiba di daerah pedesaan yang hening dan sunyi. Jalanannya juga lengang. Hanya beberapa kendaraan yang lewat di sana. Suasananya dipenuhi pepohonan yang hijau. Sungguh indah sekali pemandangannya.

Sekarang mobil berjalan dengan tenang. Tidak seperti tadi. Mengebut dengan tidak jelas. Miku mengendarai mobilnya dengan santai. Naruto menghelakan napas leganya berkali-kali. Karena aksi bahaya tadi sudah usai.

Sejenak Miku melirik Naruto.

"Kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Miku.

Naruto juga melirik Miku.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Naruto mengerutkan keningnya."Tapi, apa yang terjadi sehingga kamu terburu-buru pergi begitu?"

Miku menatap Naruto sebentar. Lalu ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan jalan.

"Aku ingin kabur saja dari kegiatan menyanyi yang sangat membosankan itu. Kamu tahu, aku ini seorang penyanyi yang sangat terkenal."

Naruto tersentak mendengarnya.

"Ka-kamu seorang penyanyi?"

Miku mengangguk pelan.

"Hm, tapi aku tidak bahagia dengan kehidupanku sebagai penyanyi. Itu sangat membuat semua waktuku terbuang percuma. Tidak ada kebebasan dan di mana-mana aku harus selalu dikerubungi banyak orang. Dipuja dan dijunjungi. Aku merasa kehidupanku monoton. Aku merasa dikekang dan harus menuruti semua pihak yang selama ini membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Tapi, di balik kesuksesan dan harta yang berlimpah. Itu semua tidak bisa membuatku bahagia. Aku merasa kesepian. Apalagi sejak ditinggalkan oleh orang tua dan kakakku yang sudah lama meninggal. Sekarang aku sebatang kara di dunia ini, Menma. Aku sendirian."

Miku berwajah suram. Naruto tertegun melihatnya.

'Miku ...' pikir Naruto yang juga berwajah suram.

"Karena itu, kita pergi karena ada temanku sesama penyanyi yang akan datang ke apartemenku untuk menjemputku. Aku tidak mau kamu terlibat masalah dengan orang-orang itu. Apalagi sampai diketahui oleh publik. Kamu akan terancam bahaya, Menma. Untuk itulah, aku mengajakmu kabur dari kota Vocaloid. Aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang aman dan jauh dari keramaian. Di mana tidak ada seorang pun yang mengenal kita. Kamu mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Miku menoleh ke arahnya sebentar. Miku tersenyum.

"Tapi, sekarang kita akan kemana?" tanya Naruto menatap ke depan.

"Kita akan ke sebuah desa yang sangat indah. Desa di mana aku tinggal dulu bersama keluargaku."

"Desa yang indah?"

"Hm, lihat saja nanti jika sudah sampai. Kamu pasti suka dengan tempat itu."

Miku tetap tersenyum. Naruto melirik Miku. Ia juga tersenyum.

"Hehehe, akan aku lihat nanti," ucap Naruto sambil mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan.

Di ujung jalan raya yang terbentang luas. Tampak pegunungan tinggi berwarna kebiruan di kejauhan sana. Dengan hiasan kubah langit biru sebagai penopangnya. Di mana-mana hanya terlihat perkebunan teh yang luas. Ditambah banyak pepohonan mahoni yang tumbuh sepanjang dua sisi jalan raya tersebut.

Naruto terkagum-kagum melihat pemandangan indah yang tidak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Entah mengapa ia merasa bahagia.

Sejenak Naruto menyipitkan kedua matanya dan tersenyum simpul. Sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela mobil yang terbuka separuh. Ada sebuah perasaan yang aneh di dalam hatinya.

'Entah mengapa aku merasa bahagia berada di dunia ini. Tidak ada beban yang kurasakan. Lalu ...'

Naruto melirik Miku. Miku sedang asyik menfokuskan dirinya untuk menyetir dengan serius.

'Gadis ini adalah orang yang sangat baik. Ternyata dia tidak mempunyai siapapun di dunia ini. Dia merasa kesepian. Mungkin aku bisa menjadi teman yang baik baginya. Ya, aku akan membuatnya bahagia.'

Naruto tersenyum kecil. Lalu Miku menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ada apa?" tanya Miku heran.

Naruto tersentak. Buru-buru dia memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

"Ah, tidak ada," jawab Naruto sambil menyanggahkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepalanya.

"Hm ...," Miku mengerutkan keningnya. Tanda tidak mengerti.

Naruto terus melirik ke arah lain. Hingga tak terasa mobil yang dikendarai Miku sampai di sebuah desa yang berada di pegunungan yang dikelilingi perkebunan teh. Mobil terus berjalan memasuki desa itu. Sampai menemukan sebuah rumah kayu yang sangat besar dengan arsitektur gaya eropa berwarna putih, tepat berdiri di tengah perkebunan teh. Lalu ada satu pohon besar dan rindang yang tumbuh di dekat halaman luas rumah kayu itu.

Mobil berhenti tepat di depan rumah tersebut. Miku tertawa lebar sambil mematikan mesin mobil.

"Kita sudah sampai!" seru Miku hendak membuka pintu mobil."Di sinilah tempatnya. Ayo, kita keluar, Menma!"

Naruto mengangguk. Lantas ia membuka pintu mobil. Lalu ia keluar dari dalam mobil. Begitu juga dengan Miku.

Begitu keluar dari mobil, Naruto melepaskan topinya. Ia langsung membulatkan matanya karena melihat pemandangan yang spektakuler di depannya. Di mana banyak hamparan perkebunan teh yang terlihat di kawasan itu. Kemudian banyak pohon mahoni yang juga tumbuh di sekitar perkebunan teh tersebut. Udaranya juga sejuk dan segar. Apalagi ditambah ada angin bertiup lembut. Sungguh indah sekali.

"Wah, pemandangan di sini sangat indah sekali, Miku!" seru Naruto yang sangat bersemangat."Udaranya juga segar. Hm, aku merasa senang berada di sini."

Miku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Benarkan? Pemandangannya sangat indah. Seperti yang kubilang padamu saat di jalan tadi."

"Benar sekali. Sungguh, tempat ini sangat indah!"

Tampak Naruto sedang menikmati suasana pegunungan yang terasa segar. Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin sepoi-sepoi. Terasa damai. Hingga muncul seseorang yang datang menghampiri mereka berdua. Miku menyadarinya.

Seseorang yang menghampiri Naruto dan Miku itu adalah seorang pria berambut hitam. Berkacamata. Bertubuh tinggi. Ia mengenakan atasan tuxedo hitam dan celana panjang hitam serta sepatu hitam. Juga mengenakan sebuah sarung tangan berwarna putih. Ia tersenyum manis. Namanya Hiyama Kiyoteru.

"Hiyama Kiyoteru!" kata Miku tersenyum senang saat bertemu dengan pria itu. Miku langsung melepaskan topinya sehingga rambut hijaunya yang sangat panjang tergerai dengan manis. Tidak lupa pula Miku melepaskan kacamata hitamnya.

"Ternyata nona kembali ke sini lagi, Nona Miku," kata Kiyoteru sambil memberi hormat."Saya mengira nona sudah melupakan tempat ini. Setelah tuan dan nyonya besar meninggal dunia, nona tidak pernah datang ke sini lagi sejak enam tahun yang lalu. Tapi, saya tidak menyangka Nona akhirnya datang lagi ke sini. Saya sangat senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Nona lagi."

Miku menatap Kiyoteru dengan serius. Seketika wajahnya menjadi sayu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan melupakan tempat ini, Kiyo-san. Ini adalah tempat peninggalan yang sangat berharga dari orang tuaku. Aku tidak akan pernah melupakannya."

Kiyoteru menegakkan badannya. Ia menatap intens wajah Miku.

"Saya mengerti, Nona. Lalu Nona akan tinggal di sini?"

"Iya, Kiyo-san. Aku akan menetap di sini lagi. Aku akan melanjutkan semua impian ayah dan ibu untuk memajukan perkebunan teh ini. Karena semua ini adalah warisan terakhir dari orang tuaku."

"Terus bagaimana pekerjaan nona sebagai penyanyi idola?"

"Kalau itu, aku memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi penyanyi. Aku bosan. Aku ingin hidup normal, Kiyo-san. Menjadi seorang penyanyi sangat membuat waktuku tersita dan sangat membuatku frustasi. Karena itu, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di sini. Aku ingin menghabiskan sisa-sisa hidupku di sini."

"Uhm, begitu. Keputusan yang bagus, nona Miku," Kiyoteru tersenyum."Lalu siapa anak laki-laki yang datang bersama nona itu?"

Miku mengerling ke arah belakang. Naruto tetap berada di dekat mobil. Dia sedang menikmati pemandangan sekitar.

"Menma. Namanya Menma. Dia temanku."

"Menma?" Kiyoteru mengerutkan keningnya."Darimana nona mengenalnya?"

"Hm, kalau itu. Nanti akan aku ceritakan kepadamu," Miku menarik pandangannya ke arah Kiyoteru. Ia tersenyum.

Kiyoteru memegang kacamatanya. Ia memperhatikan Naruto dengan sinis.

'Anak itu ...'

Naruto menyadarinya. Ia pun melihat ke arah Kiyoteru.

'Hm, orang itu. Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Siapa dia?' batin Naruto. Ia juga menatap Kiyoteru dengan tajam.

Lalu Miku memperhatikan kedua laki-laki itu secara bergantian. Terlihat Naruto dan Kiyoteru saling menatap dengan tajam.

Muncul sweatdrop di kepala Miku.

'Ada apa ini?'

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Miku harus cepat mencari cara agar mereka berdua tidak bertindak lebih jauh lagi. Apalagi Kiyoteru itu memang dikenal sangat mencurigai orang asing yang baru datang ke tempat ini. Ditambah status Naruto yang tidak jelas. Membuat kecurigaan Kiyoteru terhadap Naruto bertambah kuat.

"Kiyo-san!" panggil Miku.

"Apa, Nona?" Kiyoteru menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Lebih baik kamu mempersiapkan makan siang buat kami, Kiyo-san. Aku sudah kelaparan nih karena menempuh perjalanan jauh kemari," sambung Miku lagi.

Kiyoteru menepuk jidatnya.

"Oh iya, nona. Saya hampir lupa. Baiklah, saya akan menyiapkan makan siang sesegera mungkin. Tunggu sebentar, nona!"

Kiyoteru kelabakan. Segera saja ia berlari tunggang-langgang untuk mempersiapkan makan siang. Miku sweatdrop sendiri melihatnya.

"Dasar, Kiyo-san!"

Lalu datanglah Naruto menghampiri Miku.

"Dia siapa?" tanya Naruto berwajah sewot sambil memperhatikan kepergian Kiyoteru itu.

Miku menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Namanya Hiyama Kiyoteru. Dia adalah anak dari pengurus rumah keluargaku ini. Dia juga yang memasak dan mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah selama aku tidak ada di sini. Karena ayahnya sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu. Dialah yang menggantikan posisi ayahnya sebagai pengurus rumah ini. Dia orangnya sangat baik dan suka sekali mendengarkan aku jika aku sedang sedih. Dia sudah kuanggap sebagai kakakku sendiri," jawab Miku panjang lebar. Naruto mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Oh, begitu."

"Hm ...," Miku mengangguk dan segera meraih tangan Naruto."Ayo, kita masuk saja, Menma. Pasti kamu sudah lelah. Kita istirahat dulu di dalam ya!"

Miku tersenyum dengan manisnya. Wajah yang berbinar-binar. Ditambah dengan lambaian rambut hijaunya yang tergerai karena ditiup angin. Seketika membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya. Semburat merah muncul di kedua pipi Naruto.

'Ma-manis ...,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Lalu Naruto terseret oleh langkah Miku. Wajah Miku berseri-seri. Ia begitu senang bisa berada di tempat ini. Bersama teman baru yang dikenalinya dalam satu hari ini yaitu Naruto.

Tanpa mereka sadari, tak jauh dari mereka berada. Ada seorang gadis yang tengah mengawasi mereka dari tadi. Gadis itu berlutut di sebuah dahan pohon rindang. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Akhirnya aku berhasil memanggilmu ke dunia ini, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku harap kamu bisa menyelamatkan hidup Hatsune Miku itu."

Begitulah kata-kata gadis itu. Rambutnya yang panjang berwarna hijau tua itu melambai-lambai karena ditiup angin. Matanya berwarna kuning krem. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah busur yang sangat besar menyerupai batangan kacang kedelai. Ia sangat berharap Naruto dapat menyelamatkan Miku. Entah apa maksudnya.

Kemudian gadis itu membentuk sebuah segel tangan. Terjadi kepulan asap di sekitar tubuh gadis itu.

POF!

Akhirnya gadis itu menghilang dari atas dahan pohon. Entah kemana perginya. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Siapakah orang itu? Lalu apa maksudnya Naruto bisa menyelamatkan hidup Miku?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya chapter 2 ini, saya update juga. Maafkan atas keterlambatan saya mengupdate cerita ini. Karena saya sedang mengalami writer block alias gak punya ide. Makanya cerita ini jadi gak dapat saya lanjutkan. Namun, pada akhirnya dapat saya lanjutkan juga.**

 **Oh iya, saya baru saja sembuh dari sakit demam nih. Jadi, saya bisa melanjutkan aktifitas saya untuk membuat cerita ini. Maaf ya kalau telat update lagi.**

 **Terus apa pendapatmu tentang chapter kali ini?**

 **Terima kasih atas perhatianmu.**

 **Please review!**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Selasa, 2 Juni 2015 pada jam 19.36 WIB.**

 **Pekanbaru (RIAU)**


	3. Sebuah cerita dan misi

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid & Utauloid : Yamaha Corporation, Crypton Future Media, dll**

 **Denganmu Aku Bahagia**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Miku**

 **Kamis, 4 Juni 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 3: Sebuah cerita dan misi**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

BLUB! BLUB! BLUB!

Di sebuah tempat antah berantah, seorang laki-laki berambut pirang dan bermata biru sedang berdiri di lantai yang dipenuhi dengan genangan air. Dia menutup matanya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar dengan pelan. Padahal tidak ada angin yang bertiup. Semua hanyalah tempat kosong yang gelap dan hening. Tiada seorang pun yang terlihat.

 **["Hei, bocah!"]**

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat dan menakutkan sedang menyapanya. Suara itu menggema dan memenuhi tempat itu. Tapi, laki-laki itu tetap tidak bergeming. Ia masih saja tetap berdiri dan diam di tempat ia berpijak.

 **["HEI, BOCAH!"]**

Kali ini, suara itu menyapanya lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Suara itu semakin menakutkan dan semakin berat. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak bergeming juga. Dia tidak mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh suara itu.

 **["HEI, UZUMAKI NARUTO! KENAPA KAU TIDAK MENDENGARKU?"]**

Suara itu makin menyapanya sangat keras dan terdengar sangat kesal karena laki-laki yang bernama Naruto itu tidak menjawabnya. Padahal sudah tiga kali, suara itu memanggilnya. Tapi, laki-laki itu tidak juga membuka matanya ataupun bergerak dari tempatnya. Dia seperti patung hidup saja.

SET!

Tiba-tiba muncul seekor makhluk raksasa di depannya. Seekor musang berwarna orange dan mempunyai ekor sembilan. Bermata merah yang sangat tajam. Dialah makhluk yang dikurung di dalam tubuh Naruto yaitu Kyuubi atau Kurama.

Kyuubi muncul dalam keadaan bebas. Tidak ada sesuatu yang mengekangnya ataupun mengurungnya. Sebab, Kyuubi sudah bersahabat baik dengan Naruto. Dia sudah jinak. Dia sudah menjadi akrab dengan Naruto.

Mata Kyuubi yang berwarna merah bergerak untuk menatap Naruto yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya. Kyuubi menatap tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Hei, bocah! Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" tanya Kyuubi dengan suara yang amat kesal. Membuat genangan air di lantai menjadi berguncang hebat. Bahkan membuat tempat itu mendadak mengalami gempa besar.

Karena guncangan keras itu, mampu menyadarkan Naruto dalam diamnya yang tidak berujung. Lalu secara perlahan-lahan, dua mata Naruto terbuka.

"Si-siapa? Siapa yang memanggilku?" ucap Naruto yang masih dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan kedua mata yang baru saja terbuka separuh. Ia masih tetap berdiri di tempatnya berpijak.

Kyuubi memperhatikannya dengan aneh. Lalu musang berekor sembilan itu memegang dagunya dengan kaki depannya.

"Hei, kau ini kenapa? Sudah tiga kali aku memanggilmu. Tapi, kau tidak menjawabku. Ada apa denganmu, hah?"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan yang kosong. Ia memiringkan kepalanya.

"Kau siapa, hei rubah raksasa?"

Seketika itu juga, Kyuubi tercengang dengan mulut yang terbuka lebar.

"APA? KAU TIDAK MENGENALKU, BOCAH?" seru Kyuubi keras sekali.

Naruto menggeleng-geleng cepat.

"Aku tidak mengenalmu, rubah raksasa. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Sepertinya semua ingatanku sudah hilang oleh suatu sebab yang tidak kuketahui. Termasuk asalku, namaku dan tentang diriku yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Ketika aku membuka mataku untuk pertama kali, tanpa diduga aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis bernama Miku di tempat asing yang tidak aku ketahui juga. Termasuk dirimu, rubah raksasa," Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan pandangan datar."Memangnya sebelumnya, apakah kita pernah berjumpa?"

Kyuubi menatap wajah Naruto dengan lama. Lalu Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya. Naruto keheranan melihatnya.

"Aaaah, sepertinya kau mendapatkan masalah yang sangat serius, Naruto."

"Naruto?"

"Iya, namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Kau adalah seorang ninja dari desa yang bernama Konoha dan aku adalah Kyuubi. Aku adalah musang berekor sembilan yang hidup di dalam tubuhmu karena aku disegel oleh ayahmu sendiri yaitu Namikaze Minato."

"Namaku Uzumaki Naruto? Aku adalah seorang ninja? Kyuubi? Kau hidup di dalam tubuhku?"

Kyuubi mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman yang menyeringai lebar. Sehingga gigi-gigi taringnya yang tajam terlihat jelas.

"Itu benar," Kyuubi menatap Naruto dengan tajam."Jika diceritakan pasti akan memakan waktu yang lama. Biarpun aku menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu sampai mulutku berbuih sekalipun. Itu semua pasti tidak akan membuatmu mengerti juga. Kelihatannya kau memang mengalami kehilangan ingatan jangka panjang. Aku dapat merasakan ada seseorang yang telah menggunakan jurus ninja agar semua ingatanmu tentang dunia asalmu hilang dari otakmu. Itu pasti jurus ninja, **Memory Dissolved Dimension**."

" **Memory Dissolved Dimension**? Maksudmu?"

"Ya, mungkin ada seorang ninja yang mampu mengendalikan waktu sehingga dia bisa membuat sebuah lubang dimensi yang dapat menghancurkan semua ingatan seseorang jika sampai masuk ke dalamnya. Tapi, aku tidak tahu siapa orangnya dan tujuannya mengirimmu ke dunia dimensi lain. Kau harus hati-hati. Mungkin ada maksud tertentu. Aku sendiri belum merasakannya. Tapi, aku akan selalu mengawasimu sampai aku menemukan cara agar pengaruh jurus itu hilang dari pikiranmu. Kau mengerti, bocah?"

Naruto cuma menatap Kyuubi dengan bengong. Kyuubi sweatdrop di tempat.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku, hah?"

Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Ia memegang kepalanya yang terasa berat.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau katakan, rubah raksasa. Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak dapat mengingat apapun."

Kyuubi menjadi sewot. Ia menghelakan napasnya yang berat.

"Haaah, percuma saja aku berbicara denganmu. Tapi, kau tidak mengerti juga. Dasar, bocah payah!"

Naruto terdiam mendengarnya. Ia menatap Kyuubi dengan heran.

"Hei, apa yang kau bilang tadi? Dasar, bocah payah?"

Kyuubi memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Rasanya ia menjadi kesal melihat sikap Naruto yang terlalu polos.

"Huh, lupakan saja kata-kataku yang tadi. Aku pergi dulu. Nanti aku akan menemuimu lagi."

POF!

Seketika itu juga, Kyuubi menghilang dari hadapan Naruto. Naruto terpaku melihatnya.

"Kyuubi ...?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan-lahan saat secercah cahaya menyapanya. Ia pun mulai kembali ke alam nyata.

"Hm, di mana ini?" katanya sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Ia menajamkan matanya.

Rupanya dia berada di sebuah kamar yang cukup besar. Berdinding kayu. Lantainya juga terbuat dari kayu. Semua perabotan yang mengisi kamar tersebut juga terbuat dari kayu. Pokoknya semuanya terbuat dari kayu.

Sejenak Naruto terdiam di tempat. Ia sedang terbaring di atas tempat tidur yang berukuran besar. Sebuah selimut tebal membungkus tubuhnya sampai sebatas leher. Lalu Naruto memegang kepalanya karena mengingat kembali apa yang telah terjadi.

"Apakah barusan itu adalah mimpi? Aku bertemu dengan musang raksasa yang bernama Kyuubi dan memberitahukan bahwa namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Aku seorang ninja dari desa Konoha. Apa itu nyata ataukah mimpi?" gumam Naruto dengan wajah kusut."Jika itu nyata, berarti semua yang dikatakan oleh rubah raksasa itu benar. Lalu yang paling tidak aku mengerti. Bagaimana bisa aku tiba di kamar Miku waktu itu? Kemudian jika asalku dari desa Konoha dan aku seorang ninja ..."

Naruto mencengkeram kuat kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya.

"AAARGH, AKU TIDAK MENGERTI DENGAN SEMUA INI! AKU BINGUNG! AKU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!"

Kemudian Naruto mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya seperti orang gila.

"DIPIKIR-PIKIR TERUS AKAN MEMBUATKU PUSING! LEBIH BAIK AKU MEMBERITAHUKAN SEMUA INI KEPADA MIKU SAJA! YA, ITU LEBIH BAIK!"

Segera saja Naruto melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Ia langsung berlari cepat dan membuka pintu yang digeser dari arah samping.

GREK!

Saat bersamaan, muncul seseorang yang berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Naruto menyadarinya. Dia sedikit kaget.

"Eh, ka-kamu?"

Rupanya Kiyoteru. Ia menatap Naruto dengan datar.

GREP!

Tiba-tiba Kiyoteru menarik kerah baju Naruto. Naruto menjadi kaget lagi.

"Ayo, ikut aku!"

"Eh, kemana?"

"Sudah, jangan banyak tanya!"

Kiyoteru menarik Naruto dengan paksa. Naruto terheran-heran melihatnya.

"HEI, TUNGGU DULUUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kiyoteru membawa Naruto ke belakang rumah. Di belakang rumah terdapat halaman yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi rerumputan hijau yang segar. Lalu ada pepohonan cukup banyak yang tidak jauh dari halaman tersebut. Suasana masih gelap karena masih menunjukkan pukul 4 pagi. Udara terasa dingin sekali karena berada di areal pegunungan. Ditambah dengan desiran angin pagi yang bertiup kencang. Menambah suasana semakin dingin saja.

Sehingga membuat Naruto merapatkan badannya dengan cara melipat tangan di dada. Dia merasa kedinginan sekali. Karena ia hanya memakai baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek selutut.

"Brrr, dingin sekali. Kenapa kau membawaku keluar sepagi ini?" tanya Naruto gemetaran dengan wajah yang sewot. Ia menatap Kiyoteru yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Kiyoteru mengerling Naruto dengan tajam.

"Katakan dengan jelas. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" kata Kiyoteru tegas.

Naruto berwajah datar. Ia melepaskan lipatan tangannya dari dadanya.

"Aku adalah Menma."

"Aku tahu kalau namamu adalah Menma. Tapi, asalmu. Aku menanyakan asalmu dari mana," Kiyoteru berjalan mendekati Naruto."Nona Miku sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Kalau kau muncul tiba-tiba saja di dalam kamarnya. Jadi, kau itu siapa? Katakan dengan jelas padaku! Kalau tidak ..."

Naruto menggeram. Kedua alisnya menurun tajam.

"Kalau tidak apa?"

SEET!

Sebuah kunai melekat di leher Naruto begitu saja. Naruto membulatkan matanya.

"Ka-kau?!" kata Naruto kaget setengah mati akan tindakan Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Aku takkan segan-segan lagi untuk menghabisimu jika kau bermaksud jahat kepada nona Miku. Jadi, katakan dengan jelas. Kau itu siapa, hah?"

Naruto semakin menggeram. Wajahnya merah padam karena kesal.

"Aku memang tidak tahu siapa diriku yang sebenarnya dan aku tidak pernah berpikiran untuk bermaksud jahat kepada nonamu itu."

Kiyoteru menatap datar Naruto.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Kau pasti menipuku."

Naruto semakin geram sekali melihatnya. Wajahnya menegang keras.

"HEI, AKU MEMANG TIDAK TAHU SIAPA AKU YANG SEBENARNYA. ASALKU, NAMAKU DAN SEMUANYA. AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK BISA MENGINGATNYA SAMA SEKALI. KAU TAHU, AKU SENDIRI JUGA BINGUNG KENAPA AKU BISA TIBA DI DALAM KAMAR NONAMU ITU. AKU BINGUNG DAN SEKARANG AKU SEDANG MENCARI TAHU ASALKU ITU BERASAL DARI MANA. KAU MENGERTI?"

Naruto berteriak keras saking kesalnya dan mampu membuat Kiyoteru terdiam. Kiyoteru masih saja menempelkan kunainya di leher Naruto. Kiyoteru menyipitkan matanya.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Kau pasti mata-mata yang ditugaskan untuk membunuh Nona Miku. Aku takkan membiarkanmu hidup."

Kiyoteru menggerakkan tangan kirinya yang bebas untuk membentuk sebuah segel. Naruto terperanjat.

 **"JURUS NINJA, SUNNY BEAT!"** seru Kiyoteru keras. Seketika tangan kirinya mengeluarkan api yang berkobar seperti matahari. Naruto menyipitkan matanya.

"RASAKAN INI!"

Kiyoteru melayangkan tangan berapi yang terkepal itu ke arah Naruto.

SYAAAAT!

Naruto melompat ke belakang dengan cepat untuk menghindari serangan Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru menajamkan matanya.

Sekali lagi tangan kanan Kiyoteru mengeluarkan sebuah api yang berkobar. Sehingga kunai yang ia pegang juga ikut terbakar.

Kiyoteru berbalik badan dan melayangkan kunai berapi itu ke arah Naruto. Lalu Kiyoteru membentuk sebuah segel tangan.

 **"JURUS NINJA, CLONE KUNAI!"**

Seketika satu kunai yang meluncur ke arah Naruto, mendadak terbelah menjadi sangat banyak dalam sekejap mata. Naruto kaget setengah mati.

"APA?"

Semua kunai yang terbakar itu terbang cepat menuju Naruto. Naruto terpaku di tempat. Dia tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan saat ini.

 **["Naruto, ingatlah! Kau adalah seorang ninja. Gunakan jurus Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! Aku akan menuntunmu!"]**

Terdengar suara berat dan menakutkan menggema di telinganya.

'Eh, itukan suaranya ...?'

Mendadak tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan aura berwarna merah. Naruto merasakan kedua tangannya bergerak sendiri untuk membentuk sebuah segel.

 **["KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"]**

Suara berat itu yang menyerukan nama jurusnya. Naruto terheran-heran.

POF!

Sedetik kemudian, muncul dua kloning Naruto yang berada di dua sisi Naruto. Naruto kebingungan karena melihat dua kloning yang sangat mirip dengannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto berwajah panik. Lalu dua kloning Naruto memegang dua lengan Naruto dengan erat. Sementara ribuan kunai berapi hampir mendekati mereka.

Dengan cepat, dua kloning Naruto melempar Naruto asli ke udara.

SYAAAT!

"WAAAAH!" seru Naruto asli sekeras mungkin. Dia melayang jauh ke atas sana.

DHUAAASH!

Kunai-kunai berapi menghantam dua kloning Naruto dengan ganas. Terjadi ledakan dahsyat menimpa tempat itu.

BLAAAR!

Naruto yang terlempar di udara. Dia menyaksikan pemandangan ledakan itu dari atas. Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar di mainkan angin. Wajah Naruto amat pucat melihat ini semua. Dia sendiri masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Apa yang sedang terjadi?"

 **["Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalau kau adalah seorang ninja. Dasar, payah! Dan orang yang menyerangmu itu juga ninja, tahu!"]**

Naruto terperanjat.

"Siapa yang berbicara itu?"

 **["Tentu saja aku Kyuubi. Rubah berekor sembilan yang disegel di dalam tubuhmu."]**

Wajah Naruto semakin memucat.

"Jadi, itu benar. Aku memang bertemu denganmu. Itu bukan mimpi?"

 **["Tentu saja. Itu bukan mimpi, baka. Kau bertemu denganku saat berada di alam bawah sadarmu. Sudah kubilang berulang kali padamu bahwa kau adalah seorang ninja yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Ada seseorang yang mengirimmu ke dimensi ini lewat lubang hitam. Apakah kau tidak ingat tentang kejadian saat di hutan Konoha?"]**

Naruto menutup matanya saat masih melayang-layang di atas sana. Berpikir keras untuk mengingat tentang apa yang dikatakan Kyuubi tadi.

"Aku ... Tidak bisa mengingatnya. Otakku terasa buntu," kata Naruto segera membuka matanya dengan cepat."Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Aku sedang diserang oleh seseorang. Dia memiliki elemen api yang lumayan hebat dan mempunyai sebuah senjata yang aneh."

 **["Nama senjata itu adalah kunai, baka. Bahkan kau tidak mengingatnya juga."]**

Naruto menggeram. Wajahnya memerah padam seketika.

"Hei, rubah menyebalkan! Berhenti menyebutku payah ataupun baka. Sudah jelas aku hilang ingatan. Kau terus saja meledekku!"

Naruto mencak-mencak di atas udara. Kyuubi hanya tertawa terkekeh-kekeh.

 **["Hahaha ... Maaf. Kalau begitu, kau harus melawan orang yang menyerangmu itu. Aku akan membantumu untuk melakukan semua jurus ninja yang kamu miliki."]**

Naruto mengubah wajahnya seperti biasa.

"Oh, baiklah. Kalau begitu."

Saat yang bersamaan, muncul beberapa shuriken yang terbang menuju Naruto. Naruto kaget lagi.

"WAAAH!"

Tubuh Naruto bercahaya merah dan menangkis beberapa shuriken.

TRAK! TRAK! TRAK!

Lalu Naruto pun turun ke bawah dengan cepat dan mendarat di atas sebuah pohon.

SYAAAT! HUP!

Orang yang menyerang Naruto tadi yaitu Kiyoteru. Ia juga sudah mendarat di atas pohon yang tidak jauh dari Naruto.

Mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Mereka saling menatap tajam.

Terlihat Kiyoteru memegang beberapa shuriken. Dia hendak menyerang Naruto lagi. Naruto juga bersiap untuk mengambil ancang-ancang sesuai dengan arahan Kyuubi.

Tiba-tiba ada suara seseorang yang berteriak.

"HENTIKAAAN!"

Naruto dan Kiyoteru kaget bersamaan. Secara serentak mereka menoleh ke asal suara.

Terlihat di atas pohon yang berada di tengah, tepat di antara Naruto dan Kiyoteru berdiri. Tampak seorang gadis berambut panjang hijau tua sepaha berdiri di atas pohon. Matanya berwarna kuning krem. Berpakaian yukata berwarna krem sebatas setengah paha. Di pinggangnya terlilit sebuah kain hijau yang sewarna dengan rambutnya dan diikat membentuk simpul di belakang. Kedua kakinya memakai kaos putih semata kaki dengan sendal jepit ala jepang sebagai alasnya. Tangan kanannya memegang sebuah busur setinggi badannya. Busur itu menyerupai batangan kacang kedelai. Lalu ada beberapa anak busur diletakkan di dalam kantong tas berbentuk balok yang digendong di punggungnya.

Naruto dan Kiyoteru terpana akan kedatangannya di tengah desiran angin yang terus bertiup. Membuat pepohonan ikut melambai-lambai. Bahkan rambut dan baju mereka juga bergoyang-goyang pelan dimainkan angin.

Gadis itu tersenyum manis ke arah Naruto. Naruto terheran-heran melihat gadis asing itu.

"Tohoku Zunko ...," sahut Kiyoteru berwajah datar sambil memegang kacamatanya."Kenapa kamu kemari?"

Gadis yang diketahui bernama Tohoku Zunko itu. Ia hanya tersenyum. Ia melirik Kiyoteru.

"Jangan serang Uzumaki Naruto. Dia bukan musuh. Dia adalah teman kita dari dimensi lain," ujar Zunko menghentikan senyumnya. Ia memasang wajah datar.

Kiyoteru menatap Zunko dengan serius. Kening Kiyoteru mengerut.

"Uzumaki Naruto? Dia bukan musuh?" tanya Kiyoteru. Ia melirik ke arah Naruto sebentar.

"Iya, dialah yang kukirim dari dimensi lain untuk menjadi pasangan Miku. Uzumaki Naruto, seorang ninja dari desa Konoha," jawab Zunko yang mengerling ke arah Naruto.

Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya ketika Zunko mengatakan semua itu.

'Apa? Aku menjadi pasangan Miku? Apa maksudnya?' pikir Naruto di dalam hatinya. Ia sangat bingung dengan apa yang terjadi.

Kiyoteru melirik Naruto. Ia berwajah datar.

"Jadi, dia yang terpilih untuk menjadi pasangan Miku?" tanya Kiyoteru.

Zunko mengangguk cepat.

"Ya, itu benar."

Saat itu juga, wajah Kiyoteru menjadi agak lain. Entahlah, apa yang terjadi dengannya.

"Jika itu memang sudah menjadi takdirnya. Aku tidak bisa apa-apa lagi," Kiyoteru memegang kacamatanya yang mendadak menggelap."Aku senang jika Nona Miku juga senang. Jadi, aku tidak perlu mencurigai si rambut kuning itu lagi. Aku mengerti."

Sementara itu, Naruto yang terdiam saat mendengar mereka berdua berbicara. Naruto sendiri sangat bingung dengan semua ini. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa.

Lalu Kiyoteru berbalik badan dan memutuskan pergi dari sana.

"Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti semuanya!"

SYAAAT!

Kiyoteru melompat ke pohon-pohon lain dengan gerakan cepat. Zunko menatap kepergian Kiyoteru itu dengan aneh. Kedua matanya menyipit tajam.

Naruto juga menatap kepergian Kiyoteru dengan pertanyaan yang besar. Siapakah Kiyoteru itu? Dia juga seorang ninja.

Kemudian Zunko memandang Naruto. Naruto juga melirik ke arah Zunko.

"Ka-kamu yang memanggilku dari dimensi lain?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Ya, aku yang telah mengirimmu ke dunia ini," Zunko melompat secepat kilat dan tiba di samping Naruto."Perkenalkan namaku Tohoku Zunko, aku adalah seorang ninja penjelajah dimensi."

Naruto ternganga.

"Ninja penjelajah dimensi?"

"Iya, begitulah. Aku yang telah membuatmu sampai di dunia ini. Maaf ya, aku tidak bermaksud jahat padamu. Justru aku ingin menolongmu."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ingin menolongku? Apa maksudmu?"

Zunko memasang wajah lirihnya.

"Di duniamu itu, kamu hidup sendirian. Banyak warga desa yang tidak mengakui keberadaanmu hanya karena di dalam dirimu terdapat musang berekor sembilan yang tersegel. Musang yang telah menghancurkan desa saat kamu dilahirkan. Banyak warga yang terbunuh saat melawan musang tersebut. Karena itu, semua warga desa sangat membencimu dan mereka ingin kamu lenyap dari dunia itu. Tapi, kamu tetap berusaha keras dan melakukan apa saja agar mereka semua mengakui keberadaanmu. Hingga sampai kamu menjadi ninja sekalipun. Mereka tetap membencimu. Aku mengetahui semuanya dari kemampuanku yang mampu menjelajah waktu. Makanya aku membuat lubang hitam saat kamu sendirian di hutan itu ..."

Sejenak Zunko menghentikan pembicaraannya dan membayangkan kejadian sebelum Naruto datang ke dunia Miku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Zunko sedang bersembunyi di balik pepohonan dan memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang melompat dari pohon ke pohon yang lain. Wajah Naruto sangat kusut. Zunko memperhatikan Naruto dengan lirih.

"Haaaa, hari ini sangat membosankan," sahut Naruto sambil menghelakan napasnya."Beberapa minggu ini, aku tidak mendapatkan misi apapun dari Nenek Tsunade. Padahal aku ingin sekali menjalani misi. Apalagi semua teman juga sedang menjalani misi bersama kelompok masing-masing. Sakura juga sedang menjalani misi bersama Sai dan guru Kakashi. Haaah, sepertinya aku sendiri yang tidak mendapatkan misi. Dasar, Nenek Tsunade itu!"

Naruto terus menggerutu kesal sambil terbang dari pohon ke pohon yang lain. Entah kemana arah tujuan perjalanannya itu.

Kemudian Zunko segera membentuk sebuah segel tangan dan menghentakkannya ke bawah.

 **"JURUS NINJA, MEMORY DISSOLVED DIMENSION!"**

Seketika muncul putaran massa yang sangat cepat di tempat itu. Tepat di depan Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, Naruto merasakan sesuatu yang berdetak. Ia tersentak.

"Eh? Apa itu?"

HUP!

Naruto mendarat di salah satu dahan pohon yang cukup besar. Ia berlutut sambil mengamati sesuatu yang aneh muncul dari bawah sana.

"Apa itu?"

GOOOONG!

Di bawah sana, mendadak muncul sebuah lubang hitam yang berputar-putar cepat secara spiral dan menarik segala apapun yang berada di dekatnya.

Naruto membulatkan matanya.

WHUUUSH!

Tekanan lubang hitam itu membuat tempat sekitar Naruto mendadak terjadi badai angin yang sangat kencang tatkala lubang hitam itu semakin bertambah besar.

Naruto panik. Rambut pirangnya pun berkibar-kibar karena dimainkan angin.

"Anginnya kencang sekali!" ucap Naruto berusaha melindungi dirinya dari terjangan angin yang disebabkan oleh lubang hitam itu."Apa yang telah terjadi di sini?"

Naruto segera membentuk segel tangan untuk mengeluarkan jurus Kage Bunshin No Jutsu-nya.

Tapi, terlambat. Angin pun makin bertambah dahsyat dan menarik Naruto ke dalam lubang hitam itu. Naruto tidak sempat melindungi dirinya.

"WUAAAAAH!" Naruto berteriak kencang sekali hingga mengguncang bumi dan alam semesta sana.

WHUUUUSH!

Putaran lubang hitam segera menutup sesaat Naruto sudah masuk ke dalamnya. Angin yang bertiup kencang tadi juga berangsur-angsur hilang. Keadaan kembali normal seperti biasa.

HUP!

Zunko mendarat di atas dahan pohon di mana Naruto berhenti tadi. Ia berlutut sambil tersenyum simpul.

"Uzumaki Naruto, aku berhasil mengirimmu ke dunia Miku. Semoga kalian bisa saling jatuh cinta dan membina kehidupan bersama. Lalu pasti hidupmu bahagia di dunia itu, Naruto. Daripada kamu hidup menderita di dunia ninja yang penuh dengan kekerasan dan kebencian seperti ini," Zunko bangkit berdiri dan menatap ke arah langit dengan wajah sedatar mungkin."Aku tidak akan senang jika masih ada seseorang yang tidak dianggap di dunianya. Aku akan mengirim orang itu ke dimensi lain. Dimensi di mana ada orang-orang yang akan menerima keberadaannya. Aku akan menghilangkan ingatan orang itu tentang dunia asalnya dan menghubungkannya dengan ingatan dunia baru yang ia tempati. Itulah tugas dari klan Tohoku, ninja penjelajah waktu untuk memberikan kehidupan yang bahagia bagi orang yang tersisihkan dan dilupakan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FLASHBACK END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Begitulah kejadiannya. Awal di mana Naruto bisa sampai di dunia Miku. Zunko-lah yang telah mengirim Naruto ke dunia Miku. Agar Naruto dapat hidup lebih nyaman tanpa ada tekanan batin dan kesepian yang ia rasakan selama di dunianya sendiri. Zunko ingin mencoba menjodohkan Naruto dengan Miku. Karena menurut Zunko sendiri, Naruto sangat cocok buat Miku. Maka Zunko selalu memperhatikan bagaimana keseharian Naruto selama di dunia asalnya. Dia selalu mengikuti kemana Naruto pergi. Dia ingin memastikan Naruto memang pria yang baik untuk menjadi pasangan Miku di masa depan dan dapat menjadi orang yang dapat membimbing Miku. Ya, pada akhirnya, Naruto-lah yang pantas buat Miku. Lalu Zunko langsung mengirim Naruto ke dunia Miku.

Ini adalah perintah dari orang tua Miku sendiri. Agar Zunko mencarikan jodoh yang tepat buat Miku. Orang tua Miku menginginkan Miku menikah dengan orang yang tepat. Orang yang bisa melindungi Miku dari segala bahaya, dapat menjalankan bisnis perkebunan teh milik keluarga Miku dan dapat membuat Miku bahagia. Itulah syaratnya. Kalau bisa, calon Miku adalah seorang pria dari keturunan ninja. Sebab, dahulunya keluarga Miku itu adalah keluarga dari keturunan ninja yang menguasai daerah pedesaan itu.

Kemudian, tentang Tohoku Zunko. Zunko adalah pelindung bagi keluarga Hatsune. Sudah turun-temurun sejak zaman dahulu. Dengan kata lain, Zunko adalah penerus baru yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga Miku. Umur Zunko 15 tahun. Dia duduk di kelas satu SMA.

Lalu kehidupan Miku yang terbilang menyedihkan. Semenjak ditinggalkan oleh orang tuanya yang sudah meninggal dunia karena kecelakaan mobil saat Miku berumur 10 tahun. Miku menjadi sosok yang gampang sedih dan selalu menyendiri. Tapi, ada Mikuo, kakak kembar Miku. Mikuo selalu menghibur Miku dan mengatakan kalau Miku harus kuat. Miku harus ceria dan selalu semangat. Biarpun orang tua tidak ada lagi. Miku mengerti. Dia pun berusaha untuk menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh Mikuo.

Sejak saat itu, Miku dan kakak laki-lakinya tinggal bersama ayah Kiyoteru di desa itu. Hingga datanglah teman ayah Miku yang bernama Kagamine Rinto, dia mengadopsi Miku dan Mikuo untuk menjadi anaknya. Rinto langsung membawa Miku dan Mikuo ke kota Vocaloid. Kemudian Rinto yang ternyata seorang produser, langsung mengorbitkan Miku menjadi seorang penyanyi karena ia mengetahui kalau Miku mempunyai suara yang sangat bagus dan menjadikan Mikuo menjadi manager-nya Miku. Maka hanya beberapa bulan saja, lagu-lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh Miku sudah terkenal kemana-mana. Bahkan sampai ke luar negeri. Kesuksesan pun meraih Miku sehingga Miku mengadakan konser di mana-mana dengan jadwal yang padat sekali. Saking padatnya jadwal kesibukannya sebagai penyanyi, membuat Miku tidak sekolah lagi. Sebagai gantinya, ia diajarkan oleh guru privat atau home schooling. Jika ia tetap meneruskan sekolahnya, pasti Miku sudah duduk di kelas satu SMA. Karena umur Miku saat ini masih 16 tahun.

Kesuksesan dan kebahagiaan Miku selama bersama sang kakak saat menjalani kehidupan sebagai penyanyi. Berlangsung hanya enam tahun. Hingga terjadi sesuatu yang mengancam kehidupan Mikuo.

Mikuo yang selalu menemani Miku kemanapun Miku pergi. Mikuo yang selalu melindungi Miku dari apapun. Dia harus pergi untuk selamanya karena mendapatkan penyakit kanker otak yang sangat parah. Sehingga dia harus menghilang dari samping Miku. Mikuo meninggal dunia pada saat berumur 16 tahun. Dua bulan yang lalu. Membuat Miku syok dan sangat terpukul akan kepergian kakak yang sangat ia sayangi itu.

Sejak saat itu, Miku sering uring-uringan dan selalu bersedih hati saat tidak melakukan pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi. Kadang-kadang Miku kedapatan melakukan percobaan beberapa kali bunuh diri hanya karena kesepian dan frustasi akan pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi. Juga selalu bersedih karena mengingat orang tua dan kakak laki-lakinya.

Lantas Zunko ditugaskan untuk selalu mengawasi Miku. Ia ingin Miku hidup bahagia. Karena itu, ia melakukan perjalanan ke berbagai dimensi untuk mencari seorang laki-laki yang dapat membahagiakan Miku. Karena jika membuat Miku jatuh cinta, pasti rasa kesedihan dan kesepiannya hilang dari hatinya. Itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Zunko untuk menghibur Miku yang sering dilanda kesedihan itu.

Maka pilihan itu jatuh kepada Naruto. Naruto yang bisa membuat Miku kembali seperti dulu. Ya, hanya Naruto yang bisa melakukannya.

Semuanya diceritakan oleh Zunko dari awal sampai akhir. Naruto tetap mendengarnya dengan setia. Bahkan Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto juga ikut mendengarkan semua cerita Zunko itu.

"Hm, kisah yang cukup menyedihkan. Kasihan juga anak perempuan yang bernama Miku itu," gumam Kyuubi di alam bawah sadar Naruto.

Naruto juga berada di sana - alam bawah sadar - bersama sang musang berekor sembilan.

"Aku masih belum mengerti dengan semua ini," sahut Naruto memegang kepalanya."Ternyata gadis yang bernama Zunko itu yang telah menghancurkan semua ingatan tentang dunia asalku. Sehingga aku tidak bisa mengingat apapun."

Terlihat Kyuubi duduk bersila sambil menutup matanya. Naruto sweatdrop melihatnya.

"Hei, apa kau mendengarku?" Naruto sewot.

"Tentu saja aku mendengarmu, bocah."

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?"

Kyuubi membuka salah satu matanya.

"Kau harus mendengar gadis yang bernama Zunko itu selesai berbicara. Lalu kita lihat apa yang akan dia lakukan kepadamu?"

Naruto bengong. Kyuubi menyeringai lebar.

"HEI, ITU BUKAN SARAN YANG BAGUS!"

"Sudah, sana kembali ke alam nyata."

Kyuubi menjentik Naruto sekali saja dengan kaki depannya.

"WUAAAH!" Naruto terpelanting jauh ke atas sana.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah sekian lama bercerita, Zunko memegang erat busurnya. Naruto mendengarkan cerita Zunko itu dengan seksama. Seketika itu juga wajah Naruto menjadi kusut.

"Begitukah yang terjadi? Miku, kasihan dia ...," Naruto mengangkat kepalanya ke atas langit. Di mana bintang-bintang masih terlihat di sana. Karena hari masih malam. Walaupun sebentar lagi akan pagi.

Zunko mengangguk pelan. Ia juga memandang ke arah langit.

"Ya, begitulah yang terjadi. Makanya aku mengirimmu ke dunia ini agar kamu dapat membahagiakan Miku. Karena kamu sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi teman hidupnya. Aku sudah melihatnya di masa depan."

Naruto memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Zunko.

"Jadi, maksudnya aku dijodohkan dengan Miku?"

Zunko melirik ke arah Naruto.

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kamu keberatan?"

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya dengan pelan.

"Tapi, ini terdengar sangat aneh. Aku sendiri masih bingung. Aku juga belum tahu apakah aku bisa menjalani semua ini."

"Anggap saja ini adalah misi seorang ninja," Zunko tersenyum."Jika kamu berhasil jatuh cinta padanya dan Miku juga jatuh cinta kepadamu. Jadi, kamu harus tinggal di dunia ini dan melupakan semua tentang dunia asalmu. Kamu harus menikah dengan Miku dan bahagiakanlah Miku selama hidupmu. Namun, jika sebaliknya, kamu tidak jatuh cinta padanya dan Miku yang jatuh cinta padamu atau kalian tidak saling jatuh cinta. Jadi, kamu harus kembali ke dunia asalmu dan aku akan mengembalikan semua ingatanmu. Tapi, ingatanmu tentang dunia ini akan hilang saat bersamaan kamu kembali ke dunia asalmu. Ingatanmu tentang Miku dan kehidupanmu di sini, otomatis akan hilang jika kamu sudah kembali ke dunia asalmu. Apakah kamu mengerti?"

Naruto menatap Zunko lekat-lekat. Seketika ia tertawa lebar.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu, aku anggap ini sebagai perjanjian. Kamu harus menjalankan misi ini dengan baik," kata Zunko sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Naruto."Ayo, bersalaman sebagai tanda perjanjian misi ini sudah sah."

"Iya," secara langsung Naruto membalas uluran tangan Zunko itu dengan polosnya. Apakah Naruto benar-benar mengerti dengan maksud Zunko? Entahlah.

Mereka berdua saling tersenyum senang di tengah pagi menjelang fajar. Menyingsing sebuah misi aneh yang akan dijalani oleh Naruto. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Akhirnya update cepat lagi. Lalu ada sedikit adegan action fighting-nya. Hehehe ... ^^**

 **Ceritanya tinggal sedikit lagi akan selesai. Apakah kalian keberatan jika ceritanya tamat dengan cepat?**

 **Ya, rencananya cuma 5-6 chapter saja. Hm, entahlah saya juga kepikiran mau buat cerita yang lain setelah fic ini ditamatkan.**

 **Apa lagi ya? Segini aja deh.**

 **Terima kasih udah mau membaca chapter 3 ini.**

 **Please your review!**

 **Hikari Syarahmia**


	4. Masuk sekolah

Terlihat Naruto menunduk lesu dengan aura suram di atas kepalanya. Wajahnya kusut sekali. Ada apa gerangan dengan Naruto?

Di depannya, seekor musang berekor sembilan sedang duduk bersila dan menatapnya dengan tajam. Ia tidak habis pikir tentang bocah berambut pirang itu.

Mereka berdua saling terdiam setelah sekian lama di tempat antah berantah yang sangat gelap itu. Lantainya dipenuhi dengan genangan air. Hening tanpa ada suara apapun. Hanya ada mereka berdua.

"Kenapa ...," kata musang berekor sembilan yaitu Kyuubi itu."Kenapa kau malah menyetujui perjanjian itu, hah?"

Naruto tetap menunduk. Ia kelihatan lemas.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, Kyuubi. Aku masih hilang ingatan. Pikiranku buntu."

Kyuubi menghelakan napas.

"Kau selalu begitu. Bertindak tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Jadi, tanggung sendiri resikonya itu. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa-apa."

"Haah, sifatmu sekarang sangat membingungkanku."

"Jadi, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?" Naruto mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Kyuubi."Aku benar-benar bingung."

Wajah Naruto amat menyedihkan sekali. Membuat Kyuubi bengong melihatnya.

"Huh, kamu memang benar-benar mendapat masalah besar, Naruto."

Naruto menghelakan napasnya dengan wajah suram.

"Ini perjanjian yang amat sulit. Jika aku jatuh cinta kepada Miku, aku akan tinggal di dunia ini untuk selamanya dan aku harus menikah dengan Miku. Tapi, sebaliknya jika aku tidak jatuh cinta kepada Miku, maka aku akan kembali ke dunia asalku dan otomatis ingatanku tentang dunia ini akan terhapus jika aku kembali ke dunia asalku."

Kyuubi memegang dagunya dengan kaki depannya. Ia berpikir sebentar.

"Menurutku, itu perjanjian yang mudah. Tapi, terkesan sangat memaksamu untuk menjadi pasangan Miku," mata merah Kyuubi menatap serius Naruto."Tapi, apa yang membuatmu bingung akan semua ini?"

Naruto menatap Kyuubi dengan wajah datar.

"Entahlah."

DOONG!

Kyuubi bengong. Urat persimpangan muncul di kepalanya.

"JADI, APA MAKSUD TUJUAN PEMBICARAANMU ITU, BOCAH? KAU MEMBUANG-BUANG WAKTUKU SAJA UNTUK MENDENGAR SEMUA KELUH KESAHMU YANG TIDAK JELAS ITU!"

"Kyuubi, jangan marah dulu. Dengarkan aku. Hanya kamu yang mengetahui tentang dunia asalku itu. Aku hanya ingin mengetahui tindakan apa lagi yang harus kulakukan untuk menyelesaikan perjanjian misi itu. Aku benar-benar bingung. Dengan siapa lagi, aku membicarakan semua masalah ini. Hanya kepadamu, Kyuubi. Kamulah teman yang bisa aku ajak bicara sekarang."

Kyuubi terdiam. Ia memegang kepalanya dengan kaki depannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Sebaiknya kamu kembali ke dunia nyata sana. Aku mau istirahat. Nanti kita bertemu lagi."

Naruto mengangguk.

"Ya, Kyuubi."

Saat itu juga, Naruto menghilang dari tempat itu. Menuju alam nyata yang sebenarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll.**

 **DENGANMU AKU BAHAGIA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **Pairing : Naruto x Miku**

 **Senin, 3 Agustus 2015**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Denganmu Aku Bahagia**

 **Chapter 4: Masuk sekolah**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto terbangun di saat mendapatkan tepukan halus yang menimpa bahunya. Kedua matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Cahaya alam nyata mulai menunjukkan rupa asli dunia.

"Menma, ayo bangun!" suara halus menggema di telinga Naruto. Naruto membuka matanya lebar-lebar.

Ternyata Miku. Ia berdiri di atas ranjang yang ditempati Naruto. Naruto terbelalak kaget.

"Eh, Mi-Miku. Ke-kenapa kamu bisa masuk ke kamarku?" tanya Naruto buru-buru bangun dan terduduk di atas tempat tidur. Wajahnya merona merah. Karena melihat Miku mengenakan pakaian seragam sailor berwarna putih sebatas perut atas. Sebuah pita berwarna merah diikat simpul pada kerah seragam sailornya. Bawahannya adalah rok lipit indigo setengah paha. Kaos kaki hitam di atas lutut menghiasi penampilannya.

Rambut Miku dibiarkan tergerai. Bando berwarna merah diikat simpul di sebelah kanan melekat di rambutnya yang hijau tosca.

Miku benar-benar cantik hari ini. Membuat hati Naruto berdebar-debar dengan kencang.

Deg! Deg! Deg!

"Hei, Menma! Kamu kenapa?" sahut Miku keras. Naruto pun tersentak.

"Ah, i-iya?"

"Ini. Terimalah."

Miku menyodorkan sebuah pakaian. Naruto menerimanya.

"Ini apa?"

"Itu daun pisang," kata Miku menjadi sewot."Ya, sudah jelas itu pakaian seragam sekolah, tahu."

"Pa-pakaian seragam sekolah?"

"Iya, mulai hari ini. Aku dan kamu masuk sekolah sekarang. Kiyoteru-san telah mendaftarkan kita berdua di sekolah yang sama. Bahkan kita sekelas."

"Se-sekolah?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya. Ia semakin tidak mengerti.

"Sudah. Sana mandi dulu. Terus setelah selesai mandi, pakai seragam itu ya. Nanti aku jelaskan semuanya padamu."

Miku mendorong Naruto agar Naruto cepat turun dari ranjangnya. Naruto menuruti semua perintah Miku.

"Baiklah."

Naruto pun turun dari ranjangnya dan bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

Miku tersenyum sambil melipat tangan di dada. Ia begitu senang.

"CEPAT MANDI YA, MENMA! AKU AKAN MENUNGGUMU DI RUANG MAKAN! KITA SARAPAN PAGI BERSAMA-SAMA!"

"Iya, Miku!"

Naruto mengambil handuk yang tergantung di paku dekat lemari pakaian. Lantas ia pun pergi ke kamar mandi.

Lalu Miku memilih pergi dari sana. Ia menunggu Naruto di ruang makan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ohayou, Miku!" sapa Naruto saat menemui Miku di ruang makan. Naruto sudah mengenakan pakaian seragam sekolah yang sewarna dengan pakaian seragam sekolah Miku.

"Ohayou, Menma!" balas Miku tersenyum sambil duduk di kursi yang terbuat dari kayu jati."Ayo, sarapan dulu, Menma!"

"Iya," Naruto mengangguk. Ia duduk berhadapan dengan Miku.

Sudah terhidang roti bakar dan segelas susu untuk mereka berdua di meja tersebut. Naruto memperhatikan keadaan sekitar sebentar.

'Kiyoteru itu di mana ya? Dia tidak kelihatan dari tadi,' batin Naruto mulai menggigit roti bakarnya.

Mereka berdua pun memulai sarapan pagi. Tanpa ditemani oleh Kiyoteru.

Sarapan bisu berlangsung cukup lama. Hingga mereka menyelesaikan sarapan paginya.

"Oh iya, Menma. Ini tasmu," Miku meletakkan tas berwarna jingga bertali dua di depan Naruto."Aku sudah memasukkan beberapa buku tulis dan buku pelajaran serta perlengkapan lainnya di dalam tasmu. Jadi, kamu harus selalu mengikuti aku dan jangan jauh dariku. Kamu mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan wajah polos. Maklum, dia masih hilang ingatan dan bertingkah seperti bocah berumur 5 tahun yang baru masuk TK.

Jadi, butuh kesabaran tingkat tinggi untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Naruto. Untung Miku dapat memahaminya. Kalau tidak? Pasti akan terbalik ceritanya.

Lantas Miku melirik jam tangan yang tersemat di pergelangan tangan kirinya.

"Wah, sudah jam segini! Ayo, kita segera pergi ke sekolah sekarang, Menma!"

Naruto mengangguk. Lalu Miku langsung menyandang tas hijau selempangnya. Naruto juga menyandang tas jingganya. Ia mengikuti apa yang dilakukan oleh Miku.

Miku memakai kacamata kotak. Ia pun langsung menarik tangan Naruto.

"Ayo, Menma! Cepat!"

"Iya, Miku."

Kemudian mereka langsung pergi keluar rumah dengan tergesa-gesa.

Hari pertama masuk sekolah dimulai juga.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di kelas 10-B, kelas di mana Naruto dan Miku masuk.

Terlihat Miku dan Naruto berdiri di depan kelas bersama sang guru. Miku dan Naruto memulai perkenalannya pada penghuni kelas 10-B itu.

"Halo, namaku Hatsune Miku. Salam kenal. Yoroshiku!" kata Miku sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Yoroshiku, Hatsune-san!" balas semuanya.

Miku menegakkan badannya. Giliran Naruto yang memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Ayo, sekarang giliranmu, Menma" ucap Miku melirik Naruto.

Naruto mengangguk. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah seisi kelas.

"Halo, namaku Hatsune Menma. Salam kenal," Naruto juga membungkukkan badannya seperti yang dilakukan Miku. Lalu Naruto menggunakan nama keluarga Miku sebagai nama lengkapnya. Agar semua orang mengira dia dan Miku adalah saudara. Itulah yang diminta oleh Kiyoteru setelah mendaftarkan Naruto dan Miku di sekolah yang bernama Crypton Gakuen itu. Jadi, orang-orang tidak curiga bahwa Miku adalah penyanyi idola dan Naruto dianggap sebagai saudara Miku.

"Halo, Hatsune-kun!" balas semuanya sekali lagi.

Sang guru menoleh ke arah Miku dan Naruto.

"Kalian bersaudara?" tanya guru.

"Ya, sensei," jawab Miku.

"Kalau begitu, kalian bisa duduk di tempat kalian masing-masing," kata sang guru menunjuk ke arah yang dimaksud."Hatsune-san, Hatsune-kun. Tempat duduk kalian berada di paling belakang."

"Baiklah, sensei!" Miku membungkukkan badannya. Naruto melakukan hal yang sama seperti Miku. Ia menjadi seperti burung beo saja.

Lalu Miku dan Naruto berjalan ke arah tempat duduk masing-masing.

Semua orang memperhatikan mereka. Seisi kelas berbisik-bisik di antara satu sama lainnya.

"Mereka bersaudara?"

"Masa? Aku tidak percaya lho."

"Kalau mereka adalah saudara. Tapi, kenapa tidak mirip ya?"

"Mungkin mereka adalah saudara sepupu."

"Mungkin juga ya."

Semuanya saling bersahut-sahutan. Sehingga suasana kelas sedikit berisik.

Miku meletakkan tasnya saat sudah duduk di bangkunya sendiri. Begitu juga dengan Naruto. Mereka berdua duduk secara berdampingan.

"Hei, Miku," bisik Naruto pelan.

"Iya, Menma," Miku menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa semua orang memperhatikan kita sih? Apa mereka tahu kalau kita ini bukan saudara? Atau mereka tahu kalau kamu adalah penyanyi idola?"

Naruto merasa khawatir jika penyamarannya dan Miku terbongkar. Semua ini dilakukan agar Naruto bisa ikut bersekolah bersama Miku. Miku tahu kalau Naruto sedang mengalami hilang ingatan. Makanya Miku menyuruh Kiyoteru mendaftarkan Naruto sekolah di sana. Agar Naruto selalu di dekatnya. Lalu Miku berpikir bahwa jika Naruto bersekolah dan mempelajari berbagai hal, bisa membuat ingatan Naruto kembali.

Namun, yang pasti Naruto tidak mengalami namanya amnesia. Hanya saja ingatannya dilenyapkan oleh gadis ninja yang bernama Tohoku Zunko. Agar Naruto bisa dijodohkan oleh Miku.

Lalu gadis itu akan mengembalikan ingatan Naruto jika Naruto tidak menyukai Miku. Maka Naruto boleh kembali ke dunia asalnya. Tapi, jika sebaliknya Naruto menyukai Miku. Maka Naruto harus tinggal di dunia ini selamanya.

Perjanjian misi ini sungguh membuat Naruto bingung. Terlebih si Kyuubi tidak mau memberikan solusi yang tepat untuknya. Kyuubi hanya menyarankan Naruto menjalani misi sebaik mungkin. Ini menjadi dua keputusan yang sangat sulit.

Miku tersenyum. Ia memegang kacamatanya.

"Tenang saja. Tidak akan ada yang tahu kok. Asal kamu selalu berada di dekatku. Itu saja permintaanku. Karena kamu masih amnesia, aku akan mengajari tentang semua hal. Termasuk tentang sekolah ini. Kamu mengerti?" bisik Miku pelan. Naruto hanya manggut-manggut.

"Ya, aku mengerti."

"Bagus. Sekarang fokuskan pikiranmu untuk mendengar apa yang disampaikan oleh guru. Oke?"

Miku mengacungkan jempolnya sambil tersenyum lebar. Naruto mengangguk.

"Oke."

Lantas mereka berdua mulai memusatkan konsentrasi untuk mendengar apa yang diterangkan oleh sang guru.

Diam-diam saat Miku memperhatikan sang guru, Naruto menyelinapkan dirinya untuk melirik ke arah Miku. Entah apa yang membuat dirinya tertarik untuk memperhatikan Miku. Entahlah, ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

'Kalau diperhatikan lama-lama, Miku kelihatan manis ya. Aku tidak bosan memandangnya. Apalagi rambut hijaunya yang panjang sekali. Warna hijau yang indah dan menenangkan hati,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Naruto malah memperhatikan Miku bukan memperhatikan sang guru. Ia terpesona. Ia membeku ditiup badai es yang dikirim oleh peri cinta.

Karena merasa diperhatikan, Miku mengerling ke arah Naruto. Naruto kaget bukan main. Ia langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain. Ia menjadi salah tingkah. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"...," Miku terdiam sambil memperhatikan Naruto. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

Lalu di antara orang-orang yang sedang memperhatikan pelajaran. Ada satu laki-laki yang juga memperhatikan Miku dan Naruto. Dia adalah laki-laki berambut hitam pendek dan bermata kuning. Pandangannya datar dan dingin.

'Sepertinya mereka bukan saudara. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan,' batin laki-laki bermata kuning itu.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Saat istirahat siang tiba, tepatnya di kantin.

Naruto dan Miku terpojok di dekat pintu kantin. Mereka bengong karena semua tempat telah dikerubungi oleh banyak orang. Tidak ada tempat yang tersisa. Padahal Naruto dan Miku akan makan siang bersama.

"Yaaah, tempatnya tidak ada, Menma," Miku memasang wajah kusut."Kita terlambat. Kalau begini caranya, kita harus menunggu yang lainnya selesai makan. Aaah, padahal aku sudah lapar sekali."

"Tenang saja, Miku," Naruto memperhatikan semua orang yang sedang duduk manis di bangku masing-masing. Ia menajamkan matanya untuk menemukan dua kursi yang kosong buat dirinya dan Miku.

Akhirnya Naruto menemukan enam kursi kosong yang berada di tengah ruangan. Segera saja Naruto menarik tangan Miku menuju ke sana.

"Miku, aku menemukan tempat yang kosong. Ayo, kita pergi ke sana!"

"Eh, benarkah?" Miku tidak percaya.

Mereka langsung menuju ke tempat yang diincar. Naruto mempercepatkan langkahnya sambil terus menyeret Miku.

Begitu tiba di tempat yang diincar, Miku langsung duduk di kursi yang kosong. Naruto hendak menarik kursi. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menarik kursi yang dipegang oleh Naruto. Naruto kaget.

"Maaf, kursi ini milikku," ucap seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata kuning.

Naruto mengangguk cepat. Ia memilih untuk mengalah karena tidak ingin membuat kekacauan.

"Ya, silakan," Naruto tersenyum ramah.

Laki-laki itu langsung duduk begitu saja di kursi itu. Ia duduk persis berhadapan dengan Miku. Miku agak merasa terganggu dengan kehadiran laki-laki berambut hitam itu. Karena dia memandang Miku dengan aneh.

Lalu Naruto memilih duduk di samping Miku. Tapi, kali ini ada yang menyerobot Naruto lagi untuk mengambil kursi yang hendak diduduki oleh Naruto.

"Maaf, ini kursi milikku," kata seorang gadis berambut honey blonde dan bermata biru aquamarine.

Kali ini Naruto mengalah lagi. Dengan ramah, ia mempersilahkan gadis itu untuk duduk di bangku itu. Kemudian Naruto mengambil kursi yang lainnya. Tapi, malah diserobot lagi oleh laki-laki berambut honey blonde diikat satu dan bermata aquamarine. Naruto harus mengalah lagi dan lagi.

Ini sudah ketiga kalinya. Hingga membuat Naruto sedikit kesal.

"Maaf, ini kursiku," ujar laki-laki berambut honey blonde itu.

"Ya, silakan," Naruto tersenyum dengan terpaksa. Padahal ia sudah dongkol setengah mati.

Kini Miku diapit oleh dua saudara kembar. Si gadis berambut honey blonde sebahu dan laki-laki berambut honey blonde diikat satu. Sementara Naruto duduk di samping laki-laki berambut hitam tadi.

Miku melirik ke kanan dan ke kiri. Dua saudara kembar itu memperhatikan Miku dengan seksama. Miku merasa panik.

"A-anu, ke-kenapa kalian memandangku seperti itu?" tanya Miku.

"Kamu adalah Hatsune Miku?" sahut si gadis berambut honey blonde sebahu itu.

Miku mengangguk.

"Iya."

"Anak dari keluarga Hatsune yang mempunyai usaha kebun teh yang sangat luas di pegunungan itu, kan?" ungkap si laki-laki berambut honey blonde itu.

Miku mengangguk lagi.

"Iya."

"Kamu tidak ingat dengan kami berdua?" si gadis berambut honey blonde menunjuk dirinya dan laki-laki berambut honey blonde itu."Kami berdua adalah saudara kembar Kagamine. Kagamine Rin dan Kagamine Len."

Miku menatap Len dan Rin itu secara bergantian. Ia berusaha mengingat tentang masa lalunya.

"Oh iya, kalian adalah Kagamine bersaudara saat SD dulu. Aku ingat."

Miku tersenyum. Len dan Rin tertawa senang jika Miku masih mengingat mereka.

"Syukurlah kamu masih mengingat kami, Miku. Aku senang mendengarnya," Len memegang tangan Miku dengan erat. Miku kaget setengah mati. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

"Eh, Len ... A-ano ..."

Tiba-tiba kepala Len dijitak oleh Rin.

BLEETAAK!

"Aw, sakit itu, Nee-san!" Len meringis kesakitan. Ia langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari tangan Miku.

"Jangan pegang tangan Miku begitu. Dasar, laki-laki genit!" Rin berwajah merah padam."Jangan mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Kamu mengerti, Len-chan!"

"I-iya," Len menunduk takut.

Beberapa orang di sana menjadi sweatdrop melihat tingkah Kagamine bersaudara itu.

Miku dan Naruto bengong melihat saudara kembar itu. Sementara si laki-laki berambut hitam terus memperhatikan Miku.

"Jadi, kamu memang Hatsune Miku? Pemilik terakhir keluarga Hatsune yang mempunyai usaha perkebunan teh di pegunungan itu," tukas si laki-laki berambut hitam itu.

Miku menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Iya, itu benar. Tapi, kamu siapa ya?" tanya Miku mengerutkan keningnya.

"Dia sepupu kami, Miku. Namanya Kagene Rei," jelas Rin sambil membelit leher Len dengan kuat. Len merasa nyawanya akan melayang karena dicekik oleh kakaknya yang terbilang tsundere itu.

"Sepupu kalian?" Miku melirik Rin.

"Iya, ia baru saja pindah ke desa ini dan memilih masuk ke sekolah yang sama dengan kami. Lalu sekarang dia tinggal bersama kami. Karena orang tuanya sudah meninggal dunia."

Miku mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Begitu juga dengan Naruto.

"Jadi, begitu ya?" Miku melirik Rei.

Rei hanya menutup matanya.

"Rin-chan, kenapa kamu mengatakan hal itu pada Miku?"

"Lho, itu memang benar, kan?"

"Tapi, jangan diceritakan."

"Miku juga harus tahu tentangmu. Dia bertanya padaku tentang dirimu. Makanya aku mengatakan semuanya."

"Kamu terlalu jujur, Rin-chan."

"Kalau begitu, aku minta maaf deh."

"Ah, sudahlah. Jangan dibahas lagi."

Rin dan Rei malah berdebat. Membuat Miku dan Naruto bingung melihatnya. Sementara Len sudah terkulai lemas di kursinya akibat dicekik oleh Rin.

Naruto yang sedari tadi terdiam. Dia cuma bengong sambil memperhatikan mereka berbicara. Hingga Rei dan Rin berhenti berdebat. Lalu Rin memandang ke arah Naruto.

"Miku, dia siapa?" tanya Rin."Apa benar dia adalah saudaramu? Aku rasa kamu hanya mempunyai satu saudara laki-laki yaitu Mikuo. Tapi, Mikuo sudah meninggal, kan?"

Miku tersentak dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan oleh Rin itu. Seketika tubuhnya mulai bergetar.

"A-ano, dia adalah saudara angkatku, Menma," Miku tersenyum getir.

"Oh, saudara angkat," Rin manggut-manggut. Sedangkan Rei menatap Naruto dengan sinis.

Naruto tersenyum kepada mereka. Kecuali Miku.

"Halo, aku Menma. Salam kenal."

"Halo, aku Rin," Rin tersenyum sambil menunjuk Len."Ini adik kembarku, namanya Len.

"Salam kenal, Rin dan Len."

"Iya," Rin terus tersenyum sambil merangkul pundak Len. Len sedang pundung.

"Lalu dia?" Naruto menunjuk ke arah Rei.

"Aku Rei," ucap Rei singkat tanpa melihat Naruto. Wajahnya datar sekali.

Membuat Naruto bengong melihat Rei itu.

'Rasanya sikapnya dingin begitu,' batin Naruto di dalam hatinya.

Lantas Naruto memperhatikan tingkah Miku. Ia sedikit tersentak karena melihat kedua Miku yang berkaca-kaca.

'Eh, ada apa dengan Miku?' gumam Naruto heran.

SREK!

Miku bangkit berdiri.

"Permisi semuanya, aku mau pergi dulu!"

"Eh, Miku? Kamu mau kemana? Kamu tidak makan?" Rin terperanjat karena melihat Miku kelihatan terburu-buru.

"A-ano, Rin. Aku jadi tidak lapar. Maaf, aku mau pergi dulu! Sampai nanti!"

Miku buru-buru pergi. Mereka semua menjadi heran.

"Lho, ada apa dengan Miku ya?" Rin bengong.

SREK!

Naruto bangkit berdiri dari duduknya. Ia memutuskan untuk mengejar Miku.

"MIKU! TUNGGUUUU!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N :**

 **Hai, ketemu lagi dengan fic "Denganmu Aku Bahagia" ini. Saya hadirkan chapter 4 ini.**

 **Ok, segini aja dulu untuk chapter 4-nya. Lain kali saya perpanjang lagi.**

 **Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini.**

 **Berikan review-mu tentang chapter kali ini.**

 **Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya.**

 **Hikari Syarahmia ... ~~~~~**


	5. Aku bahagia bersamamu

**Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Vocaloid & Utauloid © Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corporation dll**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Miku**

 **Genre: romance/fantasy/action/humor**

 **Rating: T**

 **Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2015**

 **Note: JANGAN KAGET JIKA INI ADALAH CHAPTER YANG TERAKHIR!**

 **OKE, SELAMAT MEMBACA YA DI AKHIR-AKHIR KISAH INI!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Soundtrack this story: Denganmu aku bahagia by Maggna**

 **Lagu yang dipakai untuk menghidupkan suasana dalam cerita ini. Jika mau coba, silakan membaca cerita ini sambil mendengar lagu tersebut. Pasti akan dapat feel-nya.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DENGANMU AKU BAHAGIA**

 **By Hikari Syarahmia**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 5: Aku bahagia bersamamu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto menyusul Miku. Miku yang berhenti berlari di belakang sekolah, tepatnya di dekat pohon rindang. Miku menundukkan kepalanya sambil menutupi wajahnya dengan dua tangannya.

"Hiks ... Hiks ... Hiks ... Mikuo-nii," rupanya Miku menangis.

Naruto tertegun mendengarnya. Seketika wajahnya sangat kusut. Ia iba melihat Miku.

'Benar apa yang dikatakan gadis yang bernama Tohoku Zunko itu. Kalau Miku selalu mengingat tentang kakak laki-lakinya. Aku kasihan melihatnya,' batin Naruto yang juga ikut merasa sedih.

Lantas Naruto berjalan mendekati Miku. Dipegangnya bahu Miku dengan pelan.

"Miku!" panggil Naruto.

Merasa sentuhan halus menyentuh bahunya dan suara Naruto yang memanggilnya, membuat Miku menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Menma ..."

"Kamu tidak apa-apa, kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut.

Miku masih saja menangis. Secara langsung, ia memeluk pinggang Naruto. Naruto sedikit kaget dibuatnya.

"Miku ...?!"

"Menma, aku sedih ... Aku sedih karena mengingat Mikuo-nii. Jika saja Rin tidak mengingatkan tentang Mikuo-nii padaku, aku pasti tidak akan mengingatnya lagi. Padahal aku berusaha untuk tegar dan tidak sedih lagi. Tapi, tetap saja aku sedih. Aku benar-benar sedih sekarang. Menma, apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang agar aku tidak sedih lagi?" ujar Miku panjang lebar sambil terisak-isak.

Laki-laki ninja itu terdiam sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, dia membalas pelukan Miku itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku ada di sini. Aku akan menemani kamu. Jangan sedih. Jangan menangis lagi," kata Naruto berusaha untuk menghibur Miku yang sedang terguncang."Kamu tenang saja. Bahagialah dan terus tersenyum. Aku berjanji akan selalu membuatmu bahagia dan tersenyum di sepanjang hidupmu. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu. Itulah janjiku, Miku."

Miku terpaku mendengarnya.

"Benar yang kamu ucapkan itu, Menma? Kamu berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan aku. Itu benar, kan?"

Naruto mengangguk. Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Ya, itu benar. Aku berjanji padamu."

Miku tersenyum di sela-sela tangisannya.

"Terima kasih, Menma."

"Hm, sama-sama."

Mereka berpelukan dengan erat. Mereka tersenyum bersama. Sungguh senang melihatnya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Dia adalah Tohoku Zunko. Seorang ninja yang mengirim Naruto ke dunia ini. Dia tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Miku yang sedang berpelukan.

"Hm, mereka semakin dekat saja sekarang. Semoga mereka saling jatuh cinta. Dengan begitu, tugasku untuk membahagiakan hidup Miku akan terwujud sebentar lagi," gumam Zunko berpakaian seragam sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto dan Miku. Dia bersembunyi di balik pohon rindang yang lain. Sambil mengamati Naruto dan Miku dari kejauhan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pada hari minggu yang cerah, Miku mengajak Naruto berjalan-jalan di sepanjang jalan setapak di kebun teh di sekitar rumah Miku. Hari libur yang indah dan ceria, usai makan pagi. Mereka berjalan-jalan bersama sambil menikmati suasana sejuknya daerah pegunungan.

Di atas langit, matahari tersenyum menyapa mereka. Awan-awan putih bergumpal dan membentuk suatu rupa tertentu. Menemani kebersamaan Naruto dan Miku yang sedang bercengkerama di bawah pohon rindang, berada tepat di tengah perkebunan teh.

Di bawah pohon rindang tersebut, terdapat bangku kayu bercat hijau. Mereka duduk di sana sambil memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Angin yang bertiup lembut. Menambah kesegaran suasana pagi yang sejuk ini. Betapa menyenangkan jika bersama seseorang saat-saat seperti ini.

Sejenak Naruto melirik Miku. Miku yang terus tersenyum sambil menatap langit. Rambutnya yang panjang diikat twintail berkibar-kibar dimainkan angin. Betapa manisnya.

Sukses membuat Naruto terpana melihatnya. Rona merah tipis hinggap di dua pipinya. Lalu ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar tidak karuan. Entah apa yang terjadi padanya akhir-akhir ini. Ia tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kini bermain-main di hatinya sekarang.

Ya, sudah lima bulan lamanya, Naruto berada di dunia ini. Sudah lima bulan, dia tinggal bersama Miku. Mempelajari semua hal yang tidak pernah ia ketahui sebelumnya. Tentang apa saja selama belajar di sekolah bersama Miku. Miku mengajarinya dengan sabar dan tekun. Sehingga Naruto bisa mempelajari semua pelajaran yang ada di sekolah. Ia merasa pikirannya menjadi luas dan enteng. Tentang dunia yang begitu luas beserta isinya. Ia sudah mengetahui semuanya.

Namun, hanya satu perasaan aneh yang kini tidak dimengertinya. Perasaan yang nyaman ketika di dekat Miku. Perasaan yang ingin selalu melindungi Miku. Perasaan yang ingin selalu membahagiakan Miku, membuatnya tersenyum dan tertawa. Entahlah, perasaan ini membuat Naruto bertanya-tanya. Ada apa dengan dirinya sekarang?

Sedang asyik-asyiknya bergelut dengan perasaannya sendiri, Naruto menutup kedua matanya. Dia ingin menemukan jawaban atas kegelisahannya karena perasaan aneh yang bersarang di hatinya. Untuk itu, ia menemui seekor makhluk yang berada di dalam tubuhnya lewat alam bawah sadarnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

CRRRRSH!

Terdengar bunyi riak-riak air yang menggenangi tempat gelap antah berantah itu. Naruto berdiri di atas permukaan air yang tergenang. Menghadap seekor musang berekor sembilan yang sedang terbaring dengan santainya. Kedua mata si musang menutup. Sepertinya ia sedang asyik tertidur.

"ZZZZZ ... ZZZZZ ... ZZZZZZZ!" suara dengkuran keras menggema di tempat itu. Sedikit mengguncang tempat itu sehingga menimbulkan gempa kecil.

Naruto mampu menyeimbangkan badannya saat terjadi gempa kecil itu. Sweatdrop besar muncul di kepalanya.

"HEI, MUSANG RAKSASA! BANGUN! HARI SUDAH SIANG, TAHU!" teriak Naruto keras berharap si musang bangun dari tidurnya.

Harapan Naruto terkabul, si musang menggeliat dan membuka salah satu matanya. Tampaklah mata merahnya yang menajam.

"Hei, bocah! Kau rupanya. Kenapa kau mengganggu tidur siangku yang damai ini? Hoaaaam," si musang yang bernama Kyuubi itu menguap lebar. Hingga tampaklah gigi-gigi tajamnya dari dalam mulutnya.

Naruto sewot melihatnya.

"Ternyata kau adalah makhluk yang pemalas juga rupanya."

Kyuubi membuka kedua matanya lebar-lebar. Dia tetap terbaring dengan malasnya. Ia menatap Naruto dengan serius.

"Terserah apa katamu, bocah. Aku tidak peduli itu. Tapi, apa yang membuatmu datang kemari, hah? Apa ada keluh dan kesahmu lagi?" tanya Kyuubi.

Naruto maju sedikit ke arah Kyuubi. Wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Aku mau bertanya tentang suatu hal padamu," kata Naruto.

"Tentang apa?" Kyuubi penasaran.

"Aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh sekarang."

"Perasaan aneh apa?"

"Perasaan aneh ketika di dekat Miku. Aku merasa nyaman jika di dekatnya. Ada perasaan yang mendorongku untuk selalu ingin melindunginya dan selalu ingin membahagiakannya. Membuatnya tertawa dan tersenyum. Aku tidak ingin membuatnya sedih. Bahkan aku malah berjanji kalau aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya. Aku ingin selalu berada di sisinya," ungkap Naruto dengan penuh perasaan."Jadi, aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kini mendorongku untuk melakukan semua itu. Apa kamu tahu tentang apa yang terjadi padaku sekarang? Kyuubi, apa kamu tahu? Perasaan apa itu? Aku mohon jawablah pertanyaanku ini!"

Naruto memasang wajah yang kusut. Membuat Kyuubi cengo di tempat setelah mendengarnya.

Sepertinya kepolosan Naruto sudah mencapai di ujung tanduk. Dampak hilang ingatan tentang dunia asalnya, membuat Naruto semakin polos saja. Dia tidak seperti Naruto yang biasanya. Semakin tidak peka dan semakin payah. Tentunya begitu.

POK!

Kyuubi menepuk jidatnya dengan kaki depannya. Naruto memperhatikannya dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu dengan apa yang kamu bicarakan. Tapi, sepertinya kamu sudah semakin parah saja," tukas Kyuubi langsung.

"Maksudmu?"

"Maksudku, kamu semakin polos saja. Kamu tidak seperti Naruto yang kukenal dulu. Kamu semakin aneh."

"Aneh? Maksudmu?"

Membuat Kyuubi sewot melihat tampang Naruto yang polos itu. Sejenak Kyuubi menghelakan napasnya.

"Aaaah, sudahlah. Tidak perlu dibahas lagi," Kyuubi menatap Naruto lagi."Mengenai perasaan aneh yang muncul di hatimu sekarang. Aku tidak tahu itu. Aku ini cuma seekor biju. Aku tidak mengerti soal perasaan manusia. Tapi, kamu bisa tanyakan itu pada orang lain. Bukan bertanya padaku. Kamu mengerti, bocah?"

Si musang berharap perkataannya ini dapat dimengerti dengan baik oleh Naruto. Terlihat Naruto manggut-manggut. Itu menandakan Naruto mengerti dengan ucapan si musang.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti."

"Jadi, ada lagi yang kamu tanyakan?"

"Ada."

"Apa itu?"

"Dengan siapa, aku bisa menanyakan tentang semua ini?"

DOOONG!

Wajah Kyuubi menjadi datar. Ia terdiam sejenak. Sweatdrop hinggap di kepalanya.

SIIING!

Tempat itu menjadi hening. Naruto menunggu jawaban Kyuubi dengan sabar.

Sedetik kemudian, Kyuubi menggeram kesal. Sudut perempatan muncul di atas kepalanya.

"HUH, KAMU ITU MEMUSINGKANKU, BOCAH! KAMU MEMBINGUNGKANKU! KAMU BISA BERTANYA PADA SIAPA SAJA YANG KAMU PERCAYA! JADI, PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"

DUAAAK!

Kyuubi menjentik Naruto dengan sekali hentakan kaki depannya. Naruto pun terlempar jauh ke atas sana.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" seru Naruto yang sangat keras dan menggema di tempat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto tersentak dan kembali ke alam nyata. Ia membuka matanya dengan cepat. Saat bersamaan, ia merasakan sentuhan halus yang menimpa bahunya. Naruto menyadarinya dan menoleh ke arah samping.

"Menma, ada apa?" tanya Miku yang mengerutkan keningnya.

Naruto terpaku memandangi wajah Miku yang kelihatan manis itu. Sedetik kemudian, Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Hehehe ... Tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Naruto enteng.

Miku juga tersenyum. Ia menjauhkan tangannya dari bahu Naruto.

"Oh, baik. Jika tidak ada apa-apa," kembali Miku memandang ke arah lain. Memandang lepas ke arah kebun teh yang terbentang luas di kejauhan sana.

Naruto terus memperhatikan Miku. Ia teringat dengan perkataan Kyuubi tadi.

 **"HUH, KAMU ITU MEMUSINGKANKU, BOCAH! KAMU MEMBINGUNGKANKU! KAMU BISA BERTANYA PADA SIAPA SAJA YANG KAMU PERCAYA! JADI, PERGI DARI SINI SEKARANG JUGA!"**

Begitulah perkataan Kyuubi beserta saran yang dilontarkan padanya melalui kemarahan yang beringas. Sehingga mendorong Naruto untuk menanyakan semua ini pada Miku.

Segera saja ia bertanya Miku dengan polos.

"Miku."

Miku menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Aku ingin bertanya padamu."

"Tanya apa?"

"Ini mengenai tentang sesuatu hal yang kurasakan akhir-akhir ini. Perasaan yang timbul ketika berada di dekatmu. Aku merasa ingin selalu melindungimu, menjagamu, membahagiakanmu, membuatmu tersenyum dan tertawa. Aku benar-benar tidak mau meninggalkanmu. Aku ingin selalu di dekatmu. Aku senang dan bahagia bersamamu," tukas Naruto dengan jujur."Jadi, apa kamu tahu tentang apa yang kurasakan ini? Kamu tahu perasaan apa itu?"

SIIING!

Hening. Angin bertiup kencang. Sehingga menerbangkan benda apa saja di tempat itu. Terlebih membuat Miku kaget mendengarnya. Dia pun terpaku di tempat.

Naruto mengangkat salah satu alisnya. Miku terdiam tanpa menjawabnya sama sekali.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang menyapa Naruto.

 **["Hei, dasar bocah payah! Mengapa kamu malah bertanya pada Miku, hah?"]**

Ternyata Kyuubi. Suaranya menyeramkan begitu.

Naruto menjawabnya lewat suara hatinya.

'Katamu, aku harus bertanya pada orang yang kupercaya. Ya, karena orang yang kupercaya adalah Miku. Makanya aku menanyakan hal ini pada Miku. Kyuubi, bagaimana kau ini?'

Kyuubi yang berada di dalam tubuh Naruto, terus berbicara.

 **["Tapi, bukan dengan Miku, baka. Tapi, pada orang lain selain Miku. Kau ini malah mengatakan sejujur-jujurnya pada Miku. Namun, aku rasa tindakanmu ini tepat juga. Baguslah."]**

Naruto sweatdrop mendengarnya.

'Apanya yang bagus sih? Apa maksudmu, Kyuubi?'

 **["Hehehe ... Lihat saja apa yang akan terjadi."]**

Kyuubi tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. Membuat Naruto semakin bingung saja.

Tak lama kemudian, Kyuubi tidak bersuara lagi. Naruto memanggilnya berkali-kali.

'Kyuubi! Kyuubi! Apa kamu mendengarku?'

Tidak ada jawaban. Hening.

'Pasti Kyuubi tertidur lagi. Dasar, musang yang pemalas!' batin Naruto sewot di dalam hatinya.

Lantas Naruto melayangkan pandangannya ke arah Miku. Miku yang masih terdiam. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Miku.

Angin terus bertiup menerpa mereka berdua. Sesaat Miku mulai menjawab perkataan Naruto tadi.

"Menma ..."

"Ya, Miku," Naruto penasaran.

"Perkataanmu tadi telah menunjukkan kalau kamu mempunyai rasa untukku."

"Maksudmu?" Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti.

Miku menoleh ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Itu berarti kamu suka padaku. Perasaan aneh itu adalah cinta. Kamu jatuh cinta padaku. Kamu mencintai aku."

Si Uzumaki tercengang. Kedua matanya membulat. Ia terperanjat.

"Eh, cinta? Berarti ..." Naruto belum paham sama sekali.

Miku tertawa kecil melihat tampang Naruto yang polos. Naruto bertingkah seperti bocah yang masih berumur lima tahun. Benar-benar membuat Naruto seperti orang bodoh yang tidak peka sama sekali.

CUP!

Miku mencium pipi Naruto secara langsung. Naruto tersentak. Wajahnya memerah seketika.

"Mi-Miku?!" sekali lagi Naruto membulatkan kedua matanya. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka mendapat kejutan manis dari Miku.

"Ini namanya cinta," ujar Miku tersenyum malu-malu."Kamu polos sekali. Kenapa kamu tidak tahu juga kalau perasaan aneh itu adalah cinta? Itu berarti kamu menyukai aku, Menma."

Naruto terpana. Wajahnya masih memerah. Dia tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Dia benar-benar syok.

GREP!

Miku merangkul pinggang Naruto. Naruto kaget lagi dibuatnya.

"Aku ... Aku juga suka kamu, Menma. Aku mencintaimu. Aku juga ingin selalu berada di sisimu. Aku ingin bahagia bersamamu," sahut Miku dengan penuh perasaan. Kedua pipinya merona merah.

Naruto yang masih syok, belum bisa mengatakan apapun. Dia hanya terpaku dan membiarkan Miku memeluknya.

Terasa aneh. Tapi, begitulah keadaannya. Pada akhirnya, Naruto dan Miku sudah mengatakan perasaan masing-masing. Kini mereka sudah mulai menjalin hubungan yang sangat serius.

Diam-diam ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka. Seseorang itu tengah berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, tepatnya di dekat tanaman teh yang berderet-deret. Seorang laki-laki berambut hitam dan bermata kuning. Dia adalah Kagene Rei.

Rei memandang Naruto dan Miku dengan tatapan yang datar. Di tangan kanan Rei, tergenggamlah sebuket bunga mawar merah. Bunga yang ingin diberikan untuk Miku. Sebab, Rei juga menyukai Miku.

Rencananya, hari ini Rei ingin menyatakan cintanya pada Miku. Tapi, niatnya batal karena didahului oleh Naruto.

Kini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, dia melihat Miku berpelukan dengan Naruto. Hancur sudah harapannya untuk memiliki hati Miku. Dia sudah terlambat.

"Sudah kuduga, mereka berdua bukanlah saudara sepupu. Sepertinya mereka adalah sepasang kekasih," kata Rei tanpa ekspresi sama sekali di wajahnya."Tapi, tidak apa-apa. Aku senang melihat mereka begitu. Miku bukanlah orang yang ditakdirkan untukku. Ya, aku harus menerima kenyataan ini dengan ikhlas."

Setelah itu, dia memutuskan pergi dari sana. Meninggalkan suasana yang sangat membuatnya cemburu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi, namamu adalah Uzumaki Naruto?" ujar Miku saat berhadapan dengan Naruto.

Saat ini mereka masih berada di kawasan kebun teh. Di jalan setapak di antara dua sisinya dipenuhi tanaman-tanaman teh. Mereka berdiri sambil menikmati kesejukan suasana pegunungan di tempat itu.

Miku sudah mengetahui siapa sebenarnya Naruto. Setelah Naruto dan dia meresmikan hubungan menjadi pacar, dua jam yang lalu. Naruto memutuskan untuk menceritakan tentang apa yang terjadi sesuai dengan arahan Kyuubi. Agar Miku dapat memahami tentang siapa sebenarnya Naruto itu.

Miku sangat kaget dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Naruto. Tapi, sedetik kemudian reaksi Miku biasa-biasa saja.

Lalu Naruto mengangguk untuk membenarkan perkataan Miku tadi.

"Ya, Miku. Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Seorang ninja dari dimensi lain. Aku adalah orang asing yang dikirim oleh gadis yang bernama Tohoku Zunko. Karena Zunko, aku bisa kemari dan bertemu denganmu secara langsung. Lalu dia menyarankan aku agar aku selalu bersamamu. Dia ingin kita berdua menjadi pasangan yang hidup bersama sampai tua nantinya," jelas Naruto panjang lebar."Tapi, apa kamu mengerti dengan semua yang terjadi, kan?"

Miku terdiam. Ia menatap ke arah lain sebentar.

Sedetik kemudian, ia menjawabnya.

"Tohoku Zunko ya? Aku mengenal anak itu. Dia adalah keturunan Tohoku yang bertugas untuk melindungiku. Aku jarang juga bertemu dengannya. Soalnya dia suka menjelajah waktu. Tapi, aku tidak menyangka jika dia melakukan semua ini demi kebahagiaanku. Dia memang teman yang baik. Lalu aku sangat mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi. Aku paham," jawab Miku dengan wajah yang berseri-seri.

Naruto tersenyum simpul mendengarnya.

"Jadi, setelah kamu mengetahui semua ini. Aku tidak hilang ingatan. Aku bukan orang yang berasal dari dunia ini. Apa kamu tetap mencintai aku, Miku?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Gadis itu melirikkan matanya ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya sedikit memerah.

"Naruto, siapapun dirimu dan darimana pun asalmu, aku tidak peduli itu. Aku akan tetap mencintaimu. Kamu sudah membuatku bahagia. Denganmu aku bahagia. Aku tidak ingin kehilangan kamu."

Naruto terpana mendengarnya. Secara refleks, dia memegang kedua bahu Miku. Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Miku, terima kasih karena kamu telah menerimaku di sini. Jadi, karena kita sudah saling jatuh cinta, aku memutuskan untuk tinggal di dunia ini. Bersamamu, Miku. Bersamamu untuk selamanya."

Miku sangat bahagia mendengarnya. Dia tersenyum dengan manisnya.

"Ya, sama-sama, Naruto. Aku senang kalau kamu tinggal di sini bersamaku."

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Lalu Naruto menarik Miku dalam pelukannya. Mereka saling berpelukan di tengah angin yang bertiup kencang.

Tapi, tak jauh dari ujung jalan setapak itu, ada dua orang yang mengamati Naruto dan Miku. Dua orang itu adalah ninja.

Satu pria berpakaian serba hitam dan berkacamata. Satu lagi adalah gadis berambut hijau pekat dan berpakaian kasual. Mereka adalah Kiyoteru dan Zunko.

"Akhirnya misiku untuk membuat Miku bahagia sudah selesai. Aku senang akhirnya Naruto dan Miku saling menyukai. Dengan begitu, Naruto bisa tinggal di dunia ini dan melupakan ingatannya dari dunia asalnya. Karena di sinilah, Naruto merasakan kebahagiaan agar dia tidak kesepian lagi," ucap Zunko melipat tangan di dada. Ia tersenyum senang melihat Naruto dan Miku yang saling berpelukan.

Kiyoteru mengangguk.

"Ya, aku juga senang jika Nona Miku senang. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan melihat Nona Miku tertawa dan tersenyum. Nona Miku tidak akan sedih lagi," Kiyoteru tersenyum sambil memegang kacamatanya erat-erat.

"Hm, tapi kita harus tetap menjaga mereka berdua. Jangan sampai ada orang ketiga yang mengganggu hubungan cinta mereka."

"Pasti, Zunko. Aku pastikan hubungan Nona Miku dan Naruto bertahan sampai ke jenjang pernikahan nantinya. Aku akan menjaga mereka dengan segenap jiwaku."

Kiyoteru mengepalkan tinjunya ke udara. Tiba-tiba dia bersemangat sekali.

Zunko hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Kiyoteru. Kiyoteru yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai kakaknya sendiri.

Kini perhatian mereka dialihkan pada Naruto dan Miku. Naruto dan Miku yang masih berpelukan dengan erat. Terlihat senyuman bahagia tercetak di wajah mereka.

Dengan Naruto, Miku bahagia. Ya, Miku sangat bahagia bersama Naruto. Mereka akan selalu bahagia untuk selamanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PENUTUP**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **BEBERAPA TAHUN KEMUDIAN ...**

Terlihat seorang pria berambut pirang yang dipangkas pendek sedang berjalan santai bersama wanita berambut panjang hijau tosca yang dibiarkan tergerai. Mereka sedang menapaki jalan setapak yang menanjak di sekitar perkebunan teh.

Mereka adalah Naruto dan Miku. Naruto dan Miku sudah menikah. Saat ini, Miku sedang mengandung anak pertamanya yang sudah memasuki usia sembilan bulan.

Ya, sejak menjalin hubungan cinta dengan Naruto. Miku memutuskan untuk tinggal di daerah perkebunan teh itu dan berhenti dari pekerjaannya sebagai penyanyi idola. Hingga hubungan cinta mereka berhasil dilanjutkan ke jenjang pernikahan. Mereka menikah. Lalu Naruto sudah berhenti menjadi ninja dan memutuskan untuk mengelola perkebunan teh milik keluarga Miku.

Di hari yang masih pagi, Naruto mengajak Miku berjalan-jalan untuk menghirup udara yang segar agar Miku bisa melahirkan dengan mudah. Sesuai dengan anjuran dokter yang menangani masalah kehamilan Miku, jadi Miku harus banyak bergerak saat memasuki kehamilan usia sembilan bulan ini. Agar proses persalinan nanti berjalan dengan lancar dan tanpa kendala.

Lalu mereka duduk di bangku bercat hijau di bawah pohon rindang, tepatnya di tengah perkebunan teh. Tempat di mana dahulunya Naruto menyatakan cintanya pada Miku.

Miku mengingatnya. Ia melirik ke arah suaminya. Sang suami yang sedang asyik menikmati alam sekitar.

"Naruto ..."

Naruto menoleh ke arah Miku.

"Ada apa, Miku?"

"Apa kamu ingat tentang tempat ini?"

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya sebentar. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum.

"Tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Di sinilah tempat di mana kita jadian dulunya," jawab Naruto.

Miku tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Lantas ia menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Naruto. Dia duduk sangat dekat dengan Naruto.

"Terima kasih, karena kamu sudah membuatku bahagia, Naruto," kata Miku dengan nada yang lembut."Kamu telah memberikanku kebahagiaan terbesar dalam hidupku. Kita akan mendapatkan seorang anak sebentar lagi."

Lantas Naruto meraih tangan Miku. Digenggamnya erat tangan Miku sambil berkata,"Ya, kita sebentar lagi akan menjadi Ayah dan Ibu. Kita akan menjadi orang tua untuk anak pertama kita ini."

Tangan Naruto yang bebas, mengelus pelan perut Miku yang membesar. Naruto tersenyum lembut sambil membayangkan calon bayi yang akan lahir dan memanggilnya "Touchan" nantinya. Itu tidak dapat menandingi kebahagiaannya yang sangat besar. Dia sungguh-sungguh bahagia.

Miku juga tersenyum saat melihat Naruto mulai berlutut di depannya. Naruto meletakkan telinganya tepat di perut Miku untuk mendengarkan suara si jabang bayi. Dia merangkul pinggang istrinya dengan erat.

Angin menerpa dua manusia itu, mengantarkan kebahagiaan yang tidak terkira dalam menanti sang buah hati. Itulah kebahagiaan lain di antara Naruto dan Miku.

Naruto menutup matanya. Rambutnya dielus pelan oleh tangan Miku. Dia tersenyum dengan bahagianya.

"Anakku, Touchan tidak sabar menanti kedatanganmu. Cepatlah hadir dalam kehidupan kami. Kamulah kebahagiaan terbesar kami. Touchan menyayangimu," bisik Naruto pelan seiring desiran angin yang bertiup menerpa tempat itu. Menerbangkan apa saja yang berada di sekitarnya. Menyemarakkan suasana bahagia di tempat itu.

Uzumaki Naruto dan Hatsune Miku sudah bersatu untuk selamanya dalam ikatan suci yang akan selalu bahagia.

"Denganmu, aku bahagia, Naruto," balas Miku yang terus mengelus rambut pirang Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TAMAT**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Chapter 5 update nih!**

 **Chapter yang terakhir.**

 **Ya, seperti inilah akhir dari kisah ini. Karena saya nggak mau konfliknya terlalu berat dan saya nggak mau panjang-panjang amat ceritanya. Jadi, saya putuskan untuk mengakhiri cerita ini sampai 5 chapter saja.**

 **Oke, terima kasih udah baca cerita ini dari awal sampai akhir.**

 **Sampai jumpa lagi di karya yang baru tentang pairing Naruto x Miku.**

 **Berminat mereview?**

 **Dari Hikari Syarahmia**

 **-DENGANMU AKU BAHAGIA-**

 **-RESMI DITAMATKAN-**

 **vvvvv**

 **vvvv**

 **vvv**

 **vv**

 **v**

 **Cerita ini ditamatkan pada hari Sabtu, 10 Oktober 2015.**

 **HAPPY BIRTHDAY FOR UZUMAKI NARUTO!**

 **NARUTO, HE IS A MY FAVOURITE ANIME CHARACTER!**


End file.
